Profezia
by sitarra
Summary: ‘He never knew what a sucker he was for big blue eyes, until he met Dana and the most adorable little girl he’d ever seen, that is.’ MSR. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Profezia

Author: sitarra

Email: all okay

Classification: SAR

Keywords: MSR, AU

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: maybe, not really sure

Summary: 'He never knew what a sucker he was for big blue eyes, until he met Dana and the most adorable little girl he'd ever seen, that is.'

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Files, the X-Files characters. But I really wish I did.

A/N: I still have a weakness for AU stories. In this one, Mulder is the star pitcher for the New York Yankees. Scully is a doctor at Mount Sinai Hospital, with a 4-year-old daughter named Cassie.

Progress: In progress

Special thanks: to Gloria in German class for coming up with how they meet. Never could have done it without you.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

April 2005

"Mommy, can I have a puppy?" the four-year-old asked her mother sweetly as they walked leisurely through Central Park.

"Cassie, we've been over this. No one would be home to take care of it and puppies need a lot of care," Dana told her daughter. She tapped Cassie on the nose. "Just like you do."

"Can I ever have a puppy?"

"One day, we'll see."

"Promise?" Promises meant everything to Cassie. She never let people back out of them. But Dana never broke her promises. Besides, she could deny her baby girl almost nothing.

"I promise."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mulder threw the ball across the grass, watching as his puppy, Snickers, ran as fast as an eight-week-old puppy could. He smiled when she struggled just slightly to bring the ball back. A little girl caught his attention out of the corner of his eye when he grabbed the ball back from Snickers. She had wavy light brown hair that came down past her shoulders. He guessed she was four, maybe five. And she was eyeing Snickers with such awe.

Mulder remembered those days well. He would always bother his parents about getting a puppy. Now he could buy as many of them as he wanted.

"Hi, there," he called out to her, slowly moving her way. Snickers promptly followed him. "My name's Mulder. What's your name?"

"Cassie," she told him, her voice beaming with confidence.

"It's nice to meet you, Cassie. Do you have a puppy at home?"

"No, but I want one. Mommy says I can have one when I'm older," she told him, her eyes never leaving Snickers.

"You want to play with my puppy until your mom gets here?" he suggested, glancing around for any sign of a distraught mother, possibly crying or screaming.

"Can I?" Cassie asked excitedly. Mulder nodded.

"Her name's Snickers and she's really friendly." Cassie tentatively reached her hand out to pet the puppy. "She won't hurt you."

He pet the puppy to show Cassie he wasn't lying. Snickers licked his hand when he started petting her, making Cassie laugh. "You want to try?" When Cassie nodded, he guided her hand to the puppy's soft head. Snickers immediately started licking her hand.

"It tickles," Cassie laughed.

Mulder shared her laughs. He always did have a soft spot for kids, little girls especially. They always managed to wrap him around their little fingers.

"Cassie, what's your mom's name?"

"Dana Scully. She's a doctor and she has prettyful red hair," Cassie shared. She picked up the ball Mulder had dropped. "Can I throw the ball to her?"

He spotted a redhead looking around frantically on the sidewalk. Damn, she's beautiful. Please let that be her.

"Sure, if you promise to stay here while I leave for just a second. I think I found your mom."

"I promise." And then he was totally forgotten as she played with the puppy. The smile stayed on his face as he quickly moved up the slop to the sidewalk. The woman had her back turned to him but he knew she was Cassie's mom.

He cleared his throat, startling the woman. "Let me guess, you have a daughter named Cassie with a certain penchant for puppies?"

The woman turned around and he was taken back. She had piercing blue eyes that he wanted to loose himself in. it was obvious who her daughter got her looks from.

"You know where she is?"

"Relax. She's down there playing fetch with my puppy," he explained. She noticeably relaxed.

"That explains why she stopped and I lost her," the woman reasoned, reminding herself that she wasn't a bad mother.

"She saw the puppy and couldn't resist. Stop thinking you're a bad mother, Dana."

Dana looked puzzled. "Do you read minds or something? And how do you know my name?"

"No and Cassie. She told me her mom is a doctor and has prettyful hair," he shared with her. "And I must say, I agree."

Dana tried not to but she blushed anyway. "Thank you. Now I think I'll just take Cassie and go."

"Let her play for a while longer; it's okay."

"No, really. I don't want to hold you back from your plans."

He waved her off. "It's no trouble. I don't have to be anywhere for another," he glanced down at his watch, "two days."

"Really?" Dana sounded unsure. Mulder nodded and assured her again. He led her down to her daughter, praising any god that she decided to stay.

Cassie spotted her in an instant. "Mommy, look! I'm playing with Snickers."

"I see that. Cassie, could you come over here for a minute?" Dana settled on the edge of a slope next to Mulder, watching her daughter's head hang like it did when she knew she was in trouble.

"Cassie," Dana started when her daughter stood in front of her, "you can't just run off in the park without mommy. It's dangerous. We were both lucky you found Mr. …"

"Mulder," Cassie and Mulder filled in for her.

"Mr. Mulder this time, but next time, we might not be so lucky. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Cassie nodded. "I'm sorry, mommy. I promise I won't do it again."

"I know." Cassie hugged her mom before Dana turned her back to the puppy. "Now go finish playing."

Cassie hurried back to the puppy, who had found leaves to play with instead. Her mother and her new friend sat in silence, just watching.

"She's a beautiful girl," Mulder said, speaking his mind.

Dana softened at that. "Thank you. Cassie is my world. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"How old is she?"

"Four. She'll be five in a few months."

"She's very polite for her age. Is that her mother's doing?" he teased.

Dana laughed. "Oddly enough, no. I do encourage it in her but she's like that on her own."

"Doesn't get it from her father, then?" he asked innocently.

"No, the only thing she got from her father is her light hair color," Dana quickly answered, wishing he'd get the hint and drop the subject.

Mulder glanced around. "Speaking of father, no one's gonna come running from the trees looking for you, is he? I'm not gonna have to defend myself, am I?"

Her eyes met his. "No, no one's going to come looking for you. You're safe."

He noticed how she closed herself off at the mention of Cassie's father. "Touchy subject?" he guessed.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I've just learned to make peace with it."

"Tell me the story sometime?" he asked, his wishful tone obvious.

She arched an eyebrow at him. "Pretty cocky, aren't you?"

"No, just really optimistic."

She was momentarily frozen, speechless, at the sight of his smile. He had a welcoming presence about him, and even though she'd only spent maybe a total of ten minutes with him, she felt comfortable with him. Who knew her daughter was such a great judge of character?

"And, if I'm not out of line by assuming, I'd like o ask you out on a date," he said next, praying she wouldn't slap him. He was relieved when he saw her smile.

"Really?" was all she said. She wouldn't look at him, though. She kept her eyes on Cassie. He didn't know it that was good or bad.

"Yes, really. I'd love to take you out tomorrow night."

She turned her head to him. "Give me one good reason why I should say yes."

"You're tough. I like that," he told her, unable to keep the smile off his face. "You want a good reason? I'll give you a good reason. I am extremely attracted to you."

Dana laughed at him and he couldn't help but laugh as well. "That's your good reason?"

"Yes, I think it's a very good reason. And work the next morning is a very good excuse for you if you want to end the date early. But I'm hoping my charm will make you want to stay."

"You seem pretty sure I'm going to say yes, but I don't even know your name," she pointed out to him.

"If I tell you, will you say yes?"

Dana kept silent, keeping him in suspense. She already knew she was going to say yes but she couldn't figure out why. Ever since Cassie was born, she hadn't given men a second thought. They made advances and she ignored them. Cassie and her job got all of her attention and she was fine with that. But Mulder was making her want to break her own rules.

"Yes," she finally said, her eyes focused solely on his.

"Yes?" he repeated in case his ears were deceiving him. She nodded and was delighted to see his smile in return. His eyes were sparkling with delight. He held his hand out to her. "Fox Mulder, pleased to meet you."

Her brows knitted together. "I've heard that name somewhere. What do you do?"

"How I about I rephrase my answer? Hi, I'm Fox Mulder. I pitch for the New York Yankees. Bit I'm best know for stealing bases."

Recognition spread across her face. "That's where. My brother is a sports freak. He was going on and on with my father about the Yankees a couple of weeks ago," she remembered. "That Fox Mulder?"

"Yep, that's me. So, where's that yes you promised?"

Dana just pursed her lips and stood suddenly, leaving him no option but to follow. She called over to Cassie that it was time to leave, who promptly started to complain that she had to leave her new friend. She turned her attention back to Mulder when Cassie sided up next to her.

"Yes, I will go out with you tomorrow. But I warn you—I have a curfew."

"I promise I will get you back before curfew," he promised her. "Or as close to it as possible."

She smiled at his joke, fighting the normal impulse to pass it off. After giving him her address and agreeing on a time and place, she took Cassie's hand and started to leave.

"But Cassie had other ideas.

"Mr. Mulder?"

Mulder stood from where he was putting Snicker's leash back on. "Yes, Cassie?"

"May I play with you puppy sometime?"

Mulder smiled at her manners and approached her. He kneeled down to her level to make her feel more comfortable.

"Of course you can. How about I talk to your mom about it tomorrow night to work out an arrangement? Does that sound good?"

She looked so much like her mother when she smiled. "Yeah, that sounds good."

Mulder couldn't believe how much he wanted to be a part of this little girl's life. She already had him wrapped around her finger.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Continued in next chapter…….


	2. Chapter 2

All notes disclosed in chapter one.

Forgot to put this in chapter one. I don't own Cassie or her name. The actual actress was in CSI last year in an episode called Gum Drops and she was really good in her role. That and she fits this role perfectly.

A/N: I want to thank everybody who reviewed chapter one. It put a smile on my face and cheered me up from being sick lately.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Why baseball?"

"My dad took me to see The Natural and I fell in love with the game. There's something about it that makes it so exhilarating. Every time I step onto the field, it's amazing."

"Sounds like it."

"Have you ever played?"

"No, my brother's never let me play with them."

"I could teach you sometime if you want."

"I'll think about it. Why don't you teach me more about yourself now? Parents?"

"You're very straight forward, aren't you? I like that."

"That's good because it's a part of me by now. Please continue."

Mulder looked at Dana with admiration. She was the type of woman every man looked for. She was also the type of woman he wanted in his life forever.

"My parents are dead, actually, and I don't have any fond memories of either of them. My dad worked for the state department but I never understood exactly what he did. My mother didn't work and I have no siblings. Oh, and I grew up on Martha's Vineyard," he finished. It suddenly occurred to him how boring his life story was. Hopefully she could make it more exciting. "Now I want to hear about you."

She opened her mouth to say something but their waiter arrived with their food at that moment. She didn't know if she was relieved or not.

It took a few minutes of silence and a lot of nerve gathering on her part but she felt ready when Mulder repeated his request. She was ready to share her life.

"My father is in the Navy so I didn't grow up in one location. We stayed in San Diego and Annapolis the longest. I have three siblings: an older brother and sister and a younger brother. My mom was a stay-at-home mom. Um… I'm a doctor. Went to school in DC. I've been at Mount Sinai now for three years."

"Is it as gruesome as I hear?"

"No, it's definitely not a rare day when we have nothing much to do but check up on patients," she chuckled.

"Do you work a regular person schedule or a married to your job schedule?" he wondered, ready to plan future dates.

"Well, since I have Cassie, I work the regular hours of eight to five. But on Fridays, I work eight to two and I have the weekends off. Cassie stays with my parents overnight on Fridays and Saturday is our mother/daughter quality time."

"Did I intrude yesterday?"

"No, you gave me relief from the 'I want a puppy' routine she has perfected lately."

"She really wants that puppy, doesn't she?" Mulder grinned. Dana nodded emphatically. "Reminds me of when I was a kid. Does she get it from her mother or her father?"

Dana looked over at him curiously. He have her an innocent smile in return. "You really want to know, don't you?"

His smile turned sheepish. "Hey, I gotta know if I have competition."

"Trust me, you have no competition. Her father doesn't even know she exists."

"Yeah, well, neither did my father, most of the time," he interjected.

"No, I mean he really doesn't know she exists," she corrected, her eyes staring into his until he finally understood what she meant.

"Oh. Wow, uh…" But Mulder couldn't think of anything to say.

"I was in college and I had a boyfriend I thought I loved," she filled in for him. "We had a really big argument one night and he stormed out. I didn't see him again for a couple of days but when I did, I took him back because I thought we could make it work.

"About a week later, I heard from all around campus that he had cheated on me with a very good friend of mine. I confronted him and typically, he denied it. I confronted my friend and she told me he'd been cheating on me all along. I left for good after that. But a few months later…"

"You found out you were pregnant with Cassie," he finished for her.

She nodded. "I just couldn't bring myself to tell him. I don't regret it and I don't' regret Cassie, despite my hatred for the man."

"How do your parents feel about it?"

"What do you mean?" She looked startled. How'd he know?

He pointed to the cross hanging from her neck. "Your necklace. I assume your family to be religious. And you live close to a catholic church. Just connecting the dots."

"Yeah, we're Catholic. They weren't so happy at first but they were supportive. The minute she was born, I don't think they cared at all about how she came to be. They love her and she loves them; that's all that matters."

"She's gonna break a lot of hearts when she grows up," Mulder mused, the girl's cute image coming to mind.

Dana laughed, glad for the distraction. "She probably will. Those blue eyes just seem to suck you in."

"I know." Dana looked up when she heard his tone. He was looking straight at her. She held his eyes until she felt uncomfortable. He noticed this and swiftly changed the subject.

"So have any secrets you'd care to share?"

"I'll tell you one if you tell me one," she bargained.

And, of course, Mulder had to accept the challenge.

"I play piano in my spare time."

"I have a tattoo."

Mulder's eyes twinkled mischievously. "I like your secret better than mine. Now I kind of want to know where it is."

"Maybe if things go well, I'll show you one day." Her eyes met his. She wasn't teasing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So where' do your parents live? Am I going to have to leave the state?"

"No, they live about a half hour north of here."

Mulder left a tip on the table before catching up the short distance to Dana. His hand made its way to her lower back, resting there comfortably. It surprised her how much she welcomed it; normally she hated when dates tried to get touchy-feely on the first date. It always felt like they were too needy. But when Mulder did it, it felt natural, like he belonged there.

The minute they stepped outside, flashes of light blinded them.

"Damn it," she could hear Mulder growl close to her ear. He hurried her to the car. She was quick to get in but not before noticing how he shielded her from it. "Keep your face down," he told her before shutting the door.

She made sure to follow his instructions.

Mulder quickly moved around to his side, ignoring the cameras as best he could. He was also trying to keep his anger in check. He wasted no time getting the car started and hurrying out of the area.

"I'm sorry about that," he apologized after they'd been on the road a few minutes.

"It's no problem. Just a small price to pay."

"They don't do that every day. They pick selective days to bother me. Normally it doesn't bother me but…" he trailed off.

She knew what he was trying to say. Spontaneously, she reached over and took his hand in hers. "It's okay. It didn't bother me."

He took his eyes off the road to give her a grateful smile. He could definitely get hooked on her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dana shifted her weight nervously while she waited for someone to answer the door. She could feel Mulder's eyes on her. She felt like she was sixteen and had just gotten home from her date way past curfew. She was surprised she wasn't sweating. Yet.

She was ready to ring the bell again when the door opened.

"Hi, mom," she greeted.

"Hello, dear. My, don't you look lovely." Maggie ushered Dana inside, getting a better view of the dress.

"How was the date? From the looks of this dress, it should have gone remarkably well," Maggie teased.

"It was just fine."

"Fine?" Maggie parroted.

Dana relented. "It was wonderful, okay!?"

Maggie smiled. "Are you going to see him again?"

"We haven't talked about that yet. The date's not over."

"Not over?"

Dana motioned to outside. "He's the one driving. I'm just here to pick up Cassie really quick then head home." Her mother gave her a look. "Then the date will be over."

Maggie looked through the door's windows. "I don't even get to meet him?"

Dana stifled a laugh. "Not on the first date. I don't want you scaring him off."

"I don't scare them off," she defended.

"Yes, you do. You and dad. Now, is Cassie ready?"

Maggie let the subject go and started walking toward the living room. "Yes, all of her stuff is together. Last I checked she was asleep on the couch next to your father."

"Did she behave okay? She didn't start begging for a puppy from you, did she?"

"No, she was a complete angel. But she did tell us about a puppy she met in the park."

"She didn't mention any names, did she?" Dana felt her palms get sweaty.

"No, she just said she played with a puppy."

She felt more at ease when she saw her daughter sleeping peacefully on the couch. She gave her greetings to her father before kneeling down to wake her daughter.

"Mommy?" Cassie said, the tiredness evident in her voice.

"It's time to go home, sweetie. It's way past your bedtime."

Dana expertly picked her up, her head settling on her mom's bare shoulder. Dana hefted up the bag Cassie never went anywhere without and promised her father she'd see him early in the morning.

Her mother was harder to get by.

"Am I going to get to hear the details of this date?" Maggie pried.

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't know if this is going anywhere or not. I'd like to talk to him first about some things if you don't mind." Okay, was it just me or did I sound bitchy? "Ask me again in a week and I'll tell you anything you want to know."

Maggie gave thought to that before agreeing. "Will I get to meet him?"

Dana rolled her eyes. "Mom…"

"All right, all right. I'll leave the subject alone. I'll see you tomorrow at 7:30 then?"

"Yes, mom." Cassie lifted her head long enough to kiss her grandma goodbye. Dana did the same before heading back outside.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mulder got out of the car to help Dana with Cassie. He had the back door open and ready.

"Mulder," he heard Cassie call out. She sounded less tired than she looked.

"Hey, Cassie. Aren't you tired?" he asked her as they came closer.

"Yes, but I wanted to see you." He felt his lungs swell up a little as his breath caught.

"Well, now you've seen me. I' pretty sure it's past your bedtime, though."

"When we get home will you tuck me in?" Cassie asked, not ready to accept no for an answer.

Mulder swallowed the dry lump in his throat and looked over at Dana. "If it's okay with your mom, I will."

Dana kept her eyes on Mulder. She could see how much he was affected, how much he wanted to do it. Maybe that's why she agreed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Now, is she going to wake up when I pick her up or is she a sound sleeper?" Mulder asked after he shut his door as quietly as he could.

"She may wake up, she may not. It just depends."

"On what?"

"On whether or not she wants to ask you a question. She usually wakes herself up then."

"Why don't you answer you child's questions?" he teased. She slapped him gently on his arm.

"I do. She's just curious about a lot of things."

Mulder refrained from making a comment. He focused his attention on getting sleeping Cassie out of the car. She was extremely light so it wasn't hard but still he didn't want to wake her.

He managed to follow Dana up three flights of stairs and into her room before she woke up.

"Mulder?" she said when he tucked her in bed.

"What, sweetheart?"

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

He stumbled a few times and only had to look at Dana once, but he managed to come up with a truthful answer.

"Well, I'm busy for most of the day, but I'm sure we can arrange something," he promised. "Go to sleep now, Cassie. It's late."

She sleepily nodded her head and in moment she was asleep.

The two exited quietly, like they'd been doing it together for years. Mulder kept walking to the door; he wasn't even going to try and stay. This was one relationship he wanted to last.

He turned when he got to the door. Dana practically ran into him. His hands found her hips and he pulled her closer.

"Please don't slap me for this," he asked of her just before his lips touched to hers.

She didn't protest. She just let it happen. She enjoyed it, too. The fell of his hands moving across her back, his soft lips gently caressing hers, the butterflies flying around her stomach—everything felt she'd died and gone to heaven. She was still nervous, but that didn't mean she wasn't upset when he pulled away.

"Can I see you again?" he said, his voice sounding irresistibly husky. She hesitated but she agreed. He noticed this and questioned her.

"I just… I don't bring men in and out of my daughter's life. I don't want to confuse her," she explained. She then realized Mulder hadn't let go of her yet. "I've learned not to get my hopes up but… If this is going somewhere… I need to know now before Cassie gets attached." And me, she mentally added.

He took a chance and kissed her again. "Trust me, it's going somewhere. I don't want to get into it on the first date but… I have every intention for this to last."

She kissed him this time, her lips lingering. "That's good to know."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Continued in next chapter…..

Below is the address to see a picture of what Cassie looks like. Younger in the story though.

http://us. if that doesn't work, go to www. type in Mary Matilyn Mouser and choose name in the search box above it.


	3. Chapter 3

All notes disclosed in chapter one.

Sorry it's taken so long.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hurry up, mommy! We're gonna be late! He's not gonna wait forever!" Cassie yelled to her mom. She was excited to see Mulder before he had to leave for his baseball.

"Relax, I'm coming. Trust me, he'll wait until the last second if necessary," she assured. "Do you have your bag?"

Cassie held up her travel bag. "Are we ready now?" she asked impatiently.

"Yes, we're ready."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mulder had a smile on his face as soon as he saw them. He dropped his bag at his feet when he saw Cassie running toward him. He picked her up and spun her around before settling her against his hip.

"I missed you, kiddo," he told her.

"I missed you, too, but I think mommy missed you more," Cassie told him, glancing over at her mom.

He smiled. "Did she?" Cassie nodded. "Well, you know what? I missed her, too."

Dana hid a smile unsuccessfully. He set Cassie down when she started to giggle. He pulled Dana close instead, longing to feel her body close to his.

"Have a good day at work?" he asked, his hands moving to her waist.

"Yes, I did. I got the most interesting phone call today from this man. Perhaps you know him."

"Maybe. What's the guy's name?"

"George Hale. He asked me the most interesting thing today."

"What'd he want to know?"

"He asked me if I wanted to have dinner with him tonight at his penthouse."

"How dare he!" he mock protested. Then he turned serious. "What else did he say?"

"He also wanted to know if my daughter and I would consider staying the night as well. His argument was it's closer to the hospital."

"The nerve of that man! What'd you say?"

"I said yes. I couldn't resist when he said he wanted to show me his view."

"I bet he has a really big view," he guessed.

"I wouldn't know; I haven't seen it yet."

They smiled at their innuendos. Mulder only hesitated for a second before kissing her. He could hear Cassie laughing from behind them but he paid no mind. He was finally where he'd wanted to be all day. He made sure they were pressed close together.

"You know, your daughter's right there," Mulder mentioned of their previous conversation when they parted.

"She wasn't listening. She knows better," she explained to him.

"I sure hope she does."

He felt a tug at his pant leg. "Mulder? Did you bring the puppy with you?" Cassie asked sweetly.

The adults smiled at each other before pulling apart. He picked Cassie up again.

"No, I didn't. I'm sorry, sweetie. I had to leave her at home because I have to go to work. I play baseball, remember?"

Cassie nodded. "Are you gonna win?"

Mulder smiled. "I'm gonna try." He set her down to dig a key out of his pants pocket. He leaned down and held the key in front of her. "Tell you what. Because I trust you, I'm going to give you this. Go to the Trump Building; mommy will help you find it. Go see Abe first, tell him I sent you and it's okay for you to go up. Go to the very top floor and you can take Snickers for her walk. That sound good?"

Cassie smiled her mother's smile. "Sounds great!"

"Good. I'll be back before 7:30 to make dinner. Got any secrets you can tell me about what kind of food she likes?"

Cassie motioned him closer to whisper, "She likes pasta and loves chocolate."

"Cassie!" they heard Dana exclaim. But Cassie only giggled.

Mulder straightened with a smile twinkling in his eyes. "I have to get information from her. She's like my partner in crime now. With her, I'm guaranteed to get on your good side."

"Oh, is that so?"

He stepped closer to her. "Yes, that's so." He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Feel free to look around my place as well. And, just so you know, the best view…"

She held up a hand to stop him. "Let me guess—your bedroom."

He grinned cheekily. "Third floor, feel free. Spectacular view."

"We'll see."

A car horn from behind them got their attention. Mulder groaned when he looked and saw his driver impatiently waiting.

"I have to go. He's starting to get angry," Mulder said, pointing over his shoulder. "Will you be there when I get back?"

"Yes, we'll be there," Dana assured. "What time will you be back?"

"The game's over at 6:30, but with press and everything else, I'll probably be there at 7:00. Luckily, I have every necessity to cook any meal."

She gave him a sweet smile. "I have faith in you."

The car horn honked again.

"You're wanted," she pointed out.

"Hopefully by you," he grinned.

"Yes, you are, but right now, you're wanted by your driver. Go before I get you in trouble."

"What if I want to stay?"

"Then your team will be mad at you and therefore me." She gave him a push in the direction of the car to get him to move but he was slow going.

"I can't give you a goodbye kiss?" he complained. She rolled her eyes and pulled close once more. He was still smiling when he kissed her. They could hear Cassie laughing again, but to them, they were the only two in the universe.

"I think I'm addicted to you," he murmured close to her ear. "I know I'm addicted to you."

She kissed his cheek, lingering for a moment. "Go win your baseball game."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

What am I getting myself into was Dana's first thought when they had first stepped foot inside Mulder's penthouse. Coming back a few hours later, she didn't think her brain had moved from those words.

Cassie loved the spacious, and triplex, penthouse the moment they'd entered. Mainly because of the puppy but also because she couldn't believe someone lived in a house so big.

The first thing Dana had noticed when she first walked in were the large windows overlooking Central Park.

Now, at the hour of 6:00, Cassie was playing happily with Snickers by the windows. It made Dana smile to see them so happy. She settled herself in a chair close to keep an eye on them but for the most part, her mind couldn't be further away.

Earlier, she'd been thinking her relationship with Mulder was moving too fast. Now, she didn't know how she felt. She knew she wanted the relationship, the first relationship she'd had in almost five years. She didn't know if she was ready to be in a relationship with a famous man but she had to try first. When she had been looking around his penthouse, she noticed he was a down to earth type of guy but he still knew the worth and appreciation of expensive things. She knew she could handle it when they were alone and away from people. But could she do it with cameras flashing in her face?

"Lucy, I'm home," she heard faintly from the other room. She smiled at the age-old saying. She tried not to appear eager as she gathered Cassie and ushered her, and her new four legged friend, to the living room.

"Hey, you," she greeted as Cassie flung herself into Mulder's arms. "How was your game?"

"It was great. We won and for the next game, you guys are coming with me," he told rather than asked.

"Really?" Cassie said hopefully.

"Hold on," Dana said before Mulder could respond. "When's the next game?"

"Let's see, today's Monday so… Saturday afternoon. It starts at 3."

"Please? Can we go, mommy?" Cassie pleaded.

"Yeah, please mommy," Mulder joined in, pouting along with Cassie.

Unfortunately for Dana, she had a week spot for the pouty lip.

"Yes, we can go. Stop pouting." Smiles replaced the pouts quickly. Mulder moved over to Dana, placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Thank you for being here," he whispered. "Thank you for staying."

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be here," she told him, matching his tone. "Now go make dinner."

"Ooh, demanding. I kind of like that." But he strode off to the kitchen, Cassie on his hip babbling on happily.

"Please let this work," she prayed, her eyes turned upward.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Continued in next chapter………


	4. Chapter 4

All notes disclosed in chapter one.

Many chapters are going to pop up over the next four (that's 4) days. After that, I have nothing written. My inspiration has a short fuse these days.

A/N1: I'm introducing a new character in this chapter, only in name though. She's an original creation that I made for a few of my CSI stories. She's perfect for all occasions.

A/N2: I also want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. They really put a bright spot in my days.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I can't believe you can cook," Dana said, still incredulous. "I thought bachelors weren't supposed to know how."

"Well, about three years ago, I learned. I guess I got tired of living on take-out and room service all the time. Believe it or not, I started watching the Food Network and it taught me a lot of things. I can't cook a culinary masterpiece but I can cook your basic meals," he explained. "Pasta happens to be my specialty."

"I can tell. But I still can't believe you can cook. I think you're the only man I know who can."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Trust me, it is."

Mulder clasped her hand in his, admiring the sight. He glanced over to the other end of the couch. Cassie was sleeping peacefully after having fallen asleep right after dinner. Dana told him it was because of all the excitement from earlier. She looked like an angel when she was sleeping, so much like her mother. He couldn't believe how fast they'd taken to each other, Cassie and him. He knew she'd stolen his heart. Her mother, on the other hand, had stolen every piece of him. He knew he was in love.

He stood suddenly. "Did you look around?"

"Only down here. I thought I'd wait for you to show me the rest," she told him, swinging their hands in the air. "Will you show me now?"

He nodded, pulling her up to stand. He led her to the stairs after she made sure Cassie wouldn't wake up, anytime soon. She kept his hand in hers as she followed him closely up the stairs.

"It's not interesting on the second floor," he told her. "It's only guest bedrooms, a gym, and my office. There is a balcony off the gym and the guest bedroom though, if you'd like to see it."

"Take me upstairs, Mulder."

"Just wait until you're saying that for real," he whispered in her ear, smiling as he watched the blush spread across her face.

He opened a door to their left, obviously leading up to the third floor.

The first thing Dana saw was the bed. The large, king size bed. It was the only thing in her line of sight besides the large windows. When they emerged past the hallway, she was amazed a man could have such taste. And still be straight.

It was a large, spacious. It made her a little jealous that her room wasn't that big. There was a large fireplace in the center of the room, with a large Plasma TV mounted on it. Typical guy. He had chairs in various places as well as a small bookshelf full of books on the far wall.

"I can definitely see you," she told him, moving around the room.

"Really? I think it needs a woman's touch," he said, following close behind. She glanced back at him but his eyes darted to the balcony. "What I really wanted to show you was the view from the balcony."

She followed him to the doors, the clear sky and view already breath taking. The New York skyline shined back at her. She saw the darkened spot in the middle—Central Park. She could see the George Washington Bridge off in the distance, car headlights twinkling.

"It's so peaceful up here," she told him in a quiet voice. For some reason, she felt the need to keep quiet, like she'd be disturbing something or someone. "It's beautiful."

"I know," he murmured. She could feel his body heat behind her. "The view's the reason I bought the place. That and I really like it here."

"I can definitely see the appeal."

"If you can see the appeal here, you should see the appeal in Chicago," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist when he saw her shiver from the chill."

"Chicago?"

"Yeah, I have a nice place in Chicago. It faces Lake Michigan. It's smaller than this place but I still love it."

"Do you spend a lot of time there?"

"Only when we have games or in the off-season. I will also spend time at my new place in the Virgin Islands."

She turned to face him, a smile on her face. "How many places do you have?"

"Only the three. Two are for work purposes and one is strictly for vacation and relaxation."

"Have you been there yet?"

"No, I just bought it a week ago. My realtor found it and she knew I'd love it."

"She?" Dana repeated.

"You have nothing to be jealous of. She is Viviana Fiorio. She's also my event stylist."

"So she's a realtor and a stylist?"

"Clothing is her real passion and being a realtor is kind of just something on the side. In my opinion at least."

"How'd you meet her?" Dana pried. She'd known the man for three days and she was actually jealous of this other woman.

"She is the wife," he stressed, "of a football friend of mine."

She didn't realize it but her shoulders relaxed after hearing that. Her arms went around him, noticing for the first time how warm he was. And muscular. She rested her head on his chest, noticing as well how perfect they fit together.

"Can this work?" she asked, her voice noticeably quieter.

"Can you handle it?"

"I think so. Yes, I can."

"That's good because I don't know what I'd do if you couldn't," he admitted. She smiled against his chest. She still couldn't believe that after such a short amount of time, she felt such strong feelings for him. She didn't think she'd ever felt so comfortable with any man.

"What's it like having this…. lifestyle?" she wondered.

He hugged her tighter. "It's difficult sometimes, but it makes a lot of things so much easier. Most of the time, you're surrounded by people but at the end of the day, you realize how lonely you are."

She tilted her head up to look him in the eye, her chin resting on his chest. "Are you still lonely?"

He kissed the tip of her nose and gave her a bright smile. "Not in the least."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Continued in next chapter…….


	5. Chapter 5

All notes disclosed in chapter one.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Oh, my God, I'm in love with this man Dana thought, startled, as she watched Mulder tuck Cassie into bed. When did this happen?

"Is she always so easy to put to bed?" he whispered over to her.

"No, most of the time, she wants to stay up with me for as long as she can."

"And the rest of the time?"

"She's an angel."

Mulder kissed Cassie's forehead before quietly backing out of the room. He stopped Dana outside of the room, a hand tugging her back to him.

She looked up expectantly at him when he didn't say anything at first.

"Can I convince you sleep in my room with me? You don't have to. I have another guest room you can have or you can have my room and I'll take the guest room. Or…."

She placed a hand over his mouth. "Mulder, you're babbling."

He have her a weak smile. "Sorry. Will you? Stay with me?"

"Of course," she was quick to say. "It's what I was king of planning anyway."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." She tugged on his hand, pulling him towards the stairs. "Now come on, I'm tired."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Do you have a particular side of the bed?" Mulder called into the bathroom.

"Mulder, why are you so nervous?" Dana said, opening the bathroom door mid-sentence. "Aren't I supposed to be the nervous one?"

That actually made him relax. For the moment at least. "In this relationship, a lot of the roles might be reversed."

"Is that good or bad?" she smiled.

"It's yours to interpret."

"I'll decide later. Scoot over, you're on my side." He obeyed quickly, but he moved slowly across the covers. She pushed him, laughing all the while.

"You are so childish," she told him, settling under the covers close to him. His hands found their way to her hips, pressing their bodies close together.

"Is that such a bad thing?" he wondered, pressing a kiss to her chin and working his way up.

Her arms made their way around his neck when he settled over her, his lips attached to her neck.

"Hmm, it is when I want to be with the man I'm apparently dating," she retorted. He had no answer except to kiss her. She responded eagerly in kind.

She'd never felt so consumed before. Cassie's father had never made her feel that way. It amazed her how quick she'd fallen under Mulder's spell, how quickly they were getting so close so fast. It scared her, too, and she didn't know why.

"Mulder," she said in between breathes. "Don't you think this is moving pretty fast?"

"What is fast really?"

"What do you mean?" He moved away from her but he didn't lose contact.

"I mean, what if this is how things are supposed to be moving? Life's too short to go slow."

"But you can die if you go too fast," she injected.

"But if you know what you're doing and you know how you feel, why go at a snail's pace?"

She glanced down at his chest, unable to look in his eyes any longer.

"Meeting each other wasn't a mistake. This isn't a mistake. This feels more that right to me, and you can't tell me you don't feel the same. You wouldn't be here if you didn't."

"You're right; I wouldn't be here if I didn't feel something," she admitted, her eyes darting up to his neck. "But Mulder, I've never gone this fast in a relationship. I've never found myself in a man's bed on the second date. I'm not that type of girl."

"I know you're not," he said, a hand tilting her head up to look at him. "We can go as slow as you want. Just don't walk away from this. I don't know what I'd do if you did."

"I'm not saying I want to go depressingly slow. I'm just saying I'm not used to this. This is new territory for me."

"Me, too. Think of it this way, this is basically the… oh, seventh date."

"Only the seventh?" she teased. He tweaked her nose playfully, grabbing her hands in his.

"Why do I have a feeling you tease really well?" he said, kissing the tips of her fingers.

"I don't," she assured him. A hand slipped out of his and slid down his bare chest, making him shiver. "But I can."

He quickly grabbed her hand from going any further. "Don't make me embarrass myself. Your whole opinion of me might change."

"Or I'll know it's been a while for you, just as it's been a while for me."

"Yes, it has been a long time but I still don't want to embarrass myself. Maybe later but in a completely different way," he promised.

"Sounds interesting but I'd settle for a kiss instead."

"Now that I can do."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dana batted at the hand traveling up her leg. She didn't mind the lips at her neck but the hand was arousing her quickly into wakefulness.

"Mmm, Mulder stop it," she groaned.

"Can't stop," he murmured in her ear. "You taste too good. Besides, this is your wake up call. It's seven o'clock."

She turned over to face him, his hand coming in contact with her inner thigh. She either didn't notice or didn't mind. He hoped it was the latter. "Is Cassie awake?"

"No, she was still asleep when I checked a few minutes ago," he assured her. Then he smiled sweetly as he brushed loose strands of hair away from her face. "She looks just like you when she's asleep. Or, should I say, it's more noticeable how much she looks like you."

"Normally, I'd deny that but, as she grows up, I can see myself more and more in her. But I can also see her father in her."

"Does that bother you?" he asked, his fingers trailing up and down her leg.

"It used to be but she acts and looks more like me so it doesn't bother me anymore. I've made my peace with it."

"Do you know where her father is?"

"Somewhere in California. I hear he moves a lot. I transferred from Berkeley to Georgetown and after I finished my residency, I was offered a position here in New York."

"Were you in Georgetown or here when you gave birth to Cassie?"

"I was here. My parents helped me out for a couple of months after she was born. Then I found my apartment, and Cassie and I have been there ever since."

She settled deeper under the covers, his ministrations moving to her back. He began to massage with both hands, moving slowly up and down. Her eyes fluttered shut from the feeling, a low moan escaping.

"You are really good at this," she told him, practically mewling at the pleasure.

"Thank you. I hope you're good at this too because I get a sore shoulder every now and then. I'm gonna want the same treatment."

"Just tell me when," she promised. She'd do anything as long as he didn't stop.

"I'm not gonna keep this up, you know," he told her, his hands slipping under her shirt so they could move better. She didn't protest. "Another few minutes at most."

"That's fine with me. Just don't stop."

Another couple minutes and he knew she'd be asleep. He counted to twenty before he stopped. His lips found the back of her neck once more and he claimed her as his once again.

"If you leave a mark," she half threatened.

"Your hair's long enough; you'll be fine," he assured, nipping gently at the sensitive spot he'd found.

She chuckled, stretching her still tired limbs as far as she could. "You are going to get me into so much trouble, I can already tell," she predicted.

"Probably," he agreed. After placing one last kiss to her neck, he moved away from her. She quickly pulled him back to her for a real kiss. Her lips moved slowly over his, caressing every inch.

"I have to say, this is the best wake-up call I've ever gotten," she told him, a sweet smile wide on her face.

"I'm hoping there will be more."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Continued in next chapter………


	6. Chapter 6

All notes disclosed in chapter one.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Next Saturday

"It's so big, mommy!" Cassie exclaimed, looking out over Yankee Stadium. "There are so many people!"

"That's because they're all here to watch the game, Cassie," Mulder explained, jostling her in his arms. She always giggled when he did that. It was one of the sweetest sounds to his ears.

"All of them here to see you?" she wondered.

"Well, not all of them. They're here to see the team play, not just me."

"You play good?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty good. One day, I'll teach you how to play," he told her, watching happily as her face lit up with delight.

"Really?" Mulder nodded. "Mommy, did you hear that?"

Dana stepped up to them from her place beside them. "Yes, I did. Let's just hope he can keep these promises."

"I always keep my promises," he told them sincerely. "Especially when it comes to adorable, blue-eyed little girls. I have a soft spot for them. Do you know any?" he teased Cassie.

She raised her hand. "Me! I have blue eyes, just like mommy!"

"You're right. You do have blue eyes. Guess I have to keep my promise."

Cassie nodded enthusiastically. Mulder set her down and turned her in the direction of his agent, Mike.

"Go watch the people with Mike," he told her. "I'm going to talk to mommy for a little bit."

They both watched as she skipped off happily.

"Are you really going to teach her how to play baseball?" Dana wondered, her eyes staying on her daughter.

"Of course. Right after I teach you."

"Oh, that's right," she remembered. "And when is this taking place?"

"When the perfect special opportunity arises. That gives us enough time to get used to everything."

She stepped closer to him, her hands tentatively moving to his chest. "I'd say we're both already used to everything. Except the cameras. I'm not used to those."

He looked down at her apologetically. "I'm sorry about that, Dana. Did you have any problems with them this week?"

"Uh-huh. A photographer surprised me yesterday as I was coming out of the hospital. I managed to shield my face in time but he followed me to my car."

"He didn't take any pictures, did he?" He was starting to get mad now.

She shook her head. "A couple, but my back was turned."

"I'm sorry," he said again. "I've talked to Mike to work out an arrangement with them. No pictures ever of Cassie and no pictures of you alone. I have to meet them in the middle, or else they'll stoop to low levels, so I'm allowing pictures of us, to a certain degree."

She leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Thank you; that I can handle."

His hands on her hips pulled her closer. "Good, I was afraid you'd get mad at me."

Mike interrupted before she could say anything.

"Mulder, they're motioning for you. It's game time."

He nodded, returning his attention back to Dana. He kissed her sensuously, savoring her. She welcomed it, amazed at how badly she knew she needed him. Not in a financial or needy way; she was a doctor with a daughter, she did fine on her own. But in an emotional way. It had been a long time since she'd allowed herself to love someone. She was ready to love Mulder.

"Remember, Viviana and her husband will be here soon," Mulder reminded her, resting his forehead against hers. "Talk, bond—it's important to me that you females get along. You're both important to me, in completely different ways."

"We'll talk, I promise. Who's her husband again?"

"Peyton Manning. He plays for the Indianapolis Colts. He gets to come to my games in exchange for tickets to his games."

"Nice arrangement. How does a baseball player come to be friends with a football player?"

"His wife."

"Oh, of course, the obvious."

"Mulder, seriously, get your as… butt down there," Mike interrupted again.

Mulder kissed Dana again, his grip loosening. "I'll look for you when I go up to bat. I have a feeling you could be good luck for me."

"I'll be watching so you'd better knock one out of the park for me."

He placed a hand over his heart. "You're already using the lingo."

"Go, Mulder. The game's about to start."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Viviana came in not long after Mulder left. Being a woman that didn't watch sports a lot, Dana was given thanks from Peyton when she didn't turn star struck.

Viviana was a delightful woman, the Italian accent of hers thick but understandable. She had long black hair and piercing blue eyes that made you want to look at her. She was tall, too. She had an immediate rapport with Cassie; that was always the final incentive for Dana. She was a beautiful woman. She had a feeling she was Mulder's original type.

"So Dana, how are things going for you and Fox?" Viviana asked, her attention long since drawn away from the game.

"For only being together for eight days, it's going pretty well. Kind of fast but… I feel so comfortable with him."

Viviana had a beautiful smile as well. "That is good, right?"

"Yes, it's great. Cassie adores him and he adores her. That plays a big part in me liking him."

"And do you? Like him?"

"Of course I do," Dana was quick to respond. "What woman wouldn't?"

She looked down to the diamond trying to find Mulder. His team was up to bat and ahead by one point. The game was in the third inning, the bases were loaded with no outs. That's when she saw him.

The cheering for him wasn't lost on her. The people loved him. He stepped up to bat after selecting his favorite wooden bat. He stopped before he got to the plate. He was looking around the stadium. He was looking for her.

She knew the moment his eyes found her. She could feel it throughout her body. She waved at him just slightly, just enough for him to see. She knew he was smiling when he turned around and got back to work.

Things weren't good between them. Things were great.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Continued in next chapter…….

(Sarcastically) Guess which city I live in? I know who's actually married to Peyton Manning but my brother actually goes out with Peyton's wife's best friend so I thought I'd use him. Ironically though, I hate the Colts.


	7. Chapter 7

All notes disclosed in chapter one.

A/N: the reason I'm updating so frequently is because I have to so I can get a certain chapter out at the appropriate time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Two weeks later, May 2005

Mulder knew he wanted a child. Not just any child—Cassie. He didn't care if she wasn't his own flesh and blood. She was quite possibly the kindest, sweetest child he'd ever met. She always had a smile on her face and a laugh on the tip of her tongue. Mulder knew he was in love with her.

"Mulder, can we watch a movie?" she asked, pulling on his hand.

He lifted her up quickly, swinging her around a bit. "I don't know. Isn't it close to your bedtime?"

"I don't know. I don't know how to tell time."

"Well, what time does mommy start getting you ready for bed?"

"I take my bath at seven thirty and go to bed at eight," she remembered.

"Lucky you, it's seven-fifteen now. That means you have fifteen minutes before your bath," he explained for her.

"Can we watch TV?" she tried again.

"I don't see why not. What do you normally watch?"

"Me and mommy always watch TV Land. We both love Lucy."

Mulder gasped. "So do I. I have a thing for redheads."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mulder, look! I'm Captain, just like grandpa," Cassie called over to him.

Mulder didn't bother to hide his smile when he saw Cassie with her boat upside down on her head. "Your grandpa's a captain?"

"Yup, he tells me boat stories all the time."

"Tell me, Cassie. Is your grandpa a big man?" Mulder wondered, already anticipating future meetings. She just gave him a blank stare. "Is he as tall as me or taller?"

"He's tall like you. So's my Uncle Bill."

"Do they have my build? Are they my size?"

Cassie nodded, quickly losing interest.

"What about grandma?" Mulder tried. "Is grandma nice?"

"Gran-ma's the best. She spoils me. And she let's me help her cook and bake cookies."

"I bet you eat the cookie dough when grandma's not looking," he teased. He pulled her from the tub, wrapping a fluffy towel around her.

"Gran-ma doesn't let me but mommy taught me how to sneak cookie dough."

"Did she? I wouldn't have guessed that about mommy."

"She said she ust to do it too when she was little like me."

"I bet she did."

He finished drying her off, making her laugh when he blew a raspberry on her stomach. He helped her into her blue pajamas and carried her to her bedroom. He had her grab her brush from her dresser before he settled her in his lap in the rocking chair.

As he brushed her long hair slightly damp from the bath, she was silent for a little while. But as Mulder learned, Cassie couldn't be quiet for long.

"Where's mommy, Mulder?"

"She has to work late, Cassie. There was a big accident and the hospital's short on staff," he explained to her for the second time.

"Oh." She stayed quiet for a few more minutes. "Mulder?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Do you love my mommy?"

Mulder couldn't help but smile. "Yes, I do. Very much."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, I do. Just as much."

"Do you love us the same way?"

"No, sweetheart. I love you both in two completely different ways. One day, you'll know the difference," he explained. After running his hands through her hair to make sure he didn't miss any tangles, he picked her up and tucked her into bed.

"Will you tell em a story, please?"

"Ah, Cassie, I don't know any stories," he complained lightly.

"Tell me 'bout you and mommy's future."

Mulder sighed and settled next to her. "All right. But this stays between me and you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mulder flipped slowly through the channels, one eye watching the clock. 9:07 pm. He knew she was supposed to be late but he was starting to get worried. He'd already stared out the window for a good twenty minutes. He'd checked in on Cassie three times since she fell asleep. He couldn't stop shaking his leg in anticipation for her to come home.

He heard the door knob jiggle. He jumped up quickly when the door began to open. He was ready to defend if he had to. His body heaved a sigh when he saw Dana shuffle through the doorway.

"Hey, I was starting to get worried about you," he began to say. That's when he noticed how red her eyes were. "What's wrong?"

She sniffled, dropping her purse down on a table. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong," she lied.

He clicked off the TV and made his way over to her. He pulled her into his arms and was glad when she didn't protest. To his surprise, she settled into his arms, her hands clutching at his shirt.

He rubbed her back soothingly, clutching her tightly. "What's wrong?" What happened?"

He hadn't minded when she'd been pulled from their dinner. She'd been so apologetic but he simply reminded her it was her job. He gladly took over the nightly rituals with Cassie; he saw it as bonding. But now, he needed her to bond with him.

She sniffled a few times before she felt strong enough to answer. "That 'accident' tonight—they were all children. All little girls Cassie's age. Two of them were already dead but the rest…"

She started to cry harder than the light tears that were already falling. He rubbed her back more firmly. "Shh, take your time, Dana," he murmured.

She took a few deep breaths before she continued. "I doubt they'll ever get over the trauma of what was done to them."

He held her tightly, willing himself not to cry. He murmured reassuring words to her, kissing the top of her head. He let her cry, let her release her pain. He knew she saw Cassie when she had children as patients. What he didn't know was how she handled it day after day.

"Howe could someone do that, Mulder? They're little kids, they have their whole lives in front of them and they'll probably spend most of their time in a psychologist's office."

The next few sentences she said were inaudible but he understood what she was trying to say. He hushed her, trying to get her to calm down. He saw a flash of brown out of the corner of his eye. Cassie. She had a frightened look on her face. He motioned for her to stay quiet before motioning for her to go back to her room. Luckily, she did, but she kept one eye on them.

He focused his attention back to Dana. He smoothed her hair away from her face, pulling away to wipe the tears from her face.

"It's all right now. It's out of your hands now. You've done all you could," he told her in a calm voice. "I want you to stop worrying and I want you to relax."

"I can't," she whined.

But he was determined. "Yes, you can. I want you to take a nice, long bath and get your mind as far away from it as possible. There's nothing else you can do today."

It took a few more minutes of cajoling but he finally talked her into taking a bath. She'd been in there no less than ten minutes when Cassie came out to him with tears running down her face.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Mulder asked, scooping her into his arms.

She wiped at her eyes. "What's wrong with mommy?"

"Mommy had a really bad day at work."

"You make her feel better?" she sniffled.

Mulder couldn't help but smile. "I'm trying."

"Can I kiss mommy goodnight?"

"Of course. Let's get you cleaned up first," he suggested. He carried her into the kitchen and set her down on the counter. He had her blow her nose before he wiped off her tear tracks with water. She giggled when he tweaked her nose.

He settled her on his hip to carry her into the bathroom. He knocked first and entered only when he heard her say so. He tried hard to keep his eyes on her face when he could see so much more. He had a feeling she knew what he was thinking because she slid further down in the tub. Her face noticeably lightened when she saw Cassie.

"Hey, sweetie. Did you have a good time with Mulder?" Dana asked, her voice hitching.

"Yes, he did funny voices for my story. Mommy, are you okay?"

Dana smiled at her daughter's words. "Yes, sweetie. I'm okay. Mulder's taking good care of me. Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

Mulder heard that as his cue. "We just came in for a goodnight kiss."

Cassie leaned over as far as Mulder's arms would let her and kissed her mom goodnight. Dana bid Cassie sweet dreams before Mulder carried her away.

She felt lighter than she had all night.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Continued in next chapter……..


	8. Chapter 8

All notes disclosed in chapter one.

A/N: The dress mentioned later in the chapter is a real dress worn by Christina Aguilera in Allure magazine about 2 years ago.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

One week later

Dana had never felt tempted by money before. She'd never had the money to be tempted in the first place. Sure, she made good money as a doctor but most of her paycheck went away into a savings account for Cassie or to the rent each month. She always spent her money wisely, never indulged.

Now she was being told to indulge and she had no clue what to do.

Mulder handed her his credit card. "I want you to go out, take Viviana, your mom, or whoever with you, buy yourself a dress, shoes, jewelry— whatever, the works. And when I get the bill, I better not see you spent less than $3,000."

Dana eyes went wide. "But, Mulder…" she tried.

"No buts; I want you to do this. I want you to feel pampered," he insisted.

She put on a defensive face. "You saying I don't look good?"

He tweaked her nose; he knew she was just teasing. "I'm saying you're gorgeous and I want the world to know it," he explained. "I want you to feel like the most pampered woman ever."

"But Mulder, I already do."

"I know, but I have the money; it might as well get spent."

"Mulder, you've already got me. You don't have to buy me things," Dana told him, clutching his hand tightly.

He, in turn, pressed his forehead against hers. "I know," he paused to kiss her, "but I want to. I just… I want you to have everything. You deserve everything."

"I already have you. That's all I need." She kissed his nose, making him chuckle.

"We haven't ever had sex yet, so that says a lot," he teased.

"Yet?" she repeated.

He wagged his eyebrows and said, "Oh, yeah. I've got plans for tonight."

"I bet you do." Her lips lingered on his for a moment. "I can't wait."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You would look wonderful, Dana, why not?" Viviana complained, admiring the red dress she held.

Dana kept walking. "Because it's not me, that's why not."

"But Dana, if that's true, you wouldn't want anything here!" Viviana exclaimed, finally snapping her attention away from the dress. "Dana, you must let go."

"Let go of what?"

"Of yourself! Mulder does not easily trust. That he trusts you after four weeks says so much. That he loves you wholeheartedly and your daughter says much." She finally caught up to Dana, who had stopped at hearing her last statement. "Become someone else for a night."

Dana turned slowly, her eyes downcast. "You really think I should?"

"Yes! You will look gorgeous in anything here."

"Really?" She sounded so insecure.

"Yes, everyone will notice you," Viviana pointed out.

Dana bit her lip. "That's what I'm afraid of," she muttered lowly.

That's when it clicked. "The cameras. That is why you won't try. Do they bother you much?"

"No, I'm just not used to them," she defended. "To be with him, I can deal with all the cameras."

Viviana rested a hand on Dana's arm. "Sport marriages and relationships don't end up like in Hollywood. We last."

"I hope they do," Dana admitted, "because I don't know if I can let him go."

That's when she saw it. The perfect dress. It wasn't her at all but she loved it. Maybe that's why she bought it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She had never been more nervous in her entire life. They'd been together for four weeks and the nerves finally decided to kick in.

Dana adjusted her Dolce and Gabbana dress as she stood in front of her bathroom mirror. The dress was at mid thigh, a length she thought she'd never wear. But she had to admit—she looked good.

She had curled her hair, something else she never did. Her make-up was flawless, or at least she hoped. Her Manolo Blahnik heels were only slightly uncomfortable, but beautiful. She felt absolutely beautiful. She had Mulder to thank for that.

When she heard the knock at the door, she would forever swear she stopped breathing for a short length of time.

Her steps echoed in her head, each click louder than the rest. It faintly occurred to her she was acting like someone in a horror movie, but she quickly got rid of the notion. She pulled and tugged in all the right places before opening the door.

Mulder's jaw dropped when he saw her. She could feel the blush creeping up her neck under his gaze. He followed her in the apartment at her unspoken invitation. He made a slow circle around her, admiring her from every aspect.

"I have died and gone to heaven," he told her softly. "You are gorgeous."

"I take it you like the dress then."

His eyes caught hers. "Like it? I love it. I'm starting to think we should spend the evening in instead," he suggested.

"No, I don't think so," she vetoed. "You wanted to show me off and you're going to."

He sighed. "I suppose so," he teased. She tapped his nose.

"Where're we going?"

"That Italian restaurant on Broadway. They take care of cameras for us. Plus, they have the best dessert in town."

She grabbed his tie and pulled him to her. "I thought I was your dessert?"

She could have sworn she saw his eyes roll back in his head.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Cassie missed you this week," Dana told him over dinner.

He glanced up at her. "You didn't miss me?"

"No, I missed you all right," she corrected. "I tried hard not to think about missing you but Cassie kept mentioning you."

"I missed you both a lot. Being on the road is lonely now."

"I doubt that."

"No, it's true. You were on my mind the whole time."

Dana just rolled her eyes and returned to her meal. She missed him more than she let on. He was only gone for three days but it had been the longest three days of her life. Cassie had missed him immensely. Dana hadn't realized how attached she was to him until the second day. She hadn't wanted Dana to read her bedtime story because she didn't do it like Mulder.

"So when do I get to meet the parents?" he asked, his voice cheery.

She chuckled nervously. "Not for a while if I have anything to say about it," she admitted. "I like keeping this between us… and cameramen apparently."

"Is your family secretly crazy? Is that why you don't want me to meet them?" he joked.

Luckily, she laughed. "No, we are all perfectly sane. That's not the reason."

She set down her fork with a clank and a sigh. "It's just… I… I like that they don't know. I really did mean it when I said they're sport fanatics."

"So… you're afraid they're going to embarrass you and then I'll leave because they're such fans," he pieced together.

Sheepishly, she nodded her head. He took a hold of her hand to assuage her fears.

"I'm not leaving, Dana. No matter how crazy your family is. As far as I'm concerned, this is forever. I know it's only been five weeks but if I'm feeling like this now, I can only imagine how I'm going to feel in a few months."

She brought his hand to her mouth, turning it over to press her lips to his wrist. "I feel the same way," she whispered.

His eyes met hers, his passion evident in the swirling mazes of green. Her passion was evident as well, the already deep hues darkening as they continued to look at one another.

"Will you come home with me?" he asked, his masculine tone becoming even deeper.

Her eyes said all he needed to know. "There's no place I'd rather be."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Another A/N: There's a reason why I didn't go into more description at the end. Maybe in a later chapter I will, but for now, I think it's best to leave it to your imaginations.


	9. Chapter 9

All notes disclosed in chapter one.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Next Morning

Mulder woke bright and early the next morning. Dana was nestled snuggly into his side, a bare leg thrown over his. The drapes were drawn shut, making the room fairly dark. He could see their clothes strewn across the floor from where he lay, except for her dress. Her dress had been draped across a chair at his insistence, telling her it was far too beautiful to be on the floor.

He resisted the urge to move, afraid he might wake her, and decided to enjoy the moment. Her head was nestled in the crook of his neck; her breathing was light against his skin. His fingers ran up and down her back lightly. What he really wanted was to see her tattoo again. He had been drawn to it last night. He lifted her hands in his, admiring the different colors of skin and how well they melded together. He toyed with her fingers absentmindedly.

His mind couldn't move from how attached he was to her. And to Cassie. He was already working out ways to propose to her. He knew her likes and dislikes, her goals, dreams, and aspirations for her daughter, as well as herself. He knew about her past love life and he hadn't run for the hills after hearing. He was 100 completely devoted to her.

Dana's arms tightened around him. "Mm, what time is it?" Her voice was raspy from sleep.

"Still too early. Go back to sleep," he suggested.

"Can't. I'm already awake and so are you."

"Ooh, what'd you have in mind?" he teased.

She squeezed his hand. "Nothing, I'm still too sore from last night. I haven't used some of those muscles in about five years. It's a good sore though."

He didn't say anything but his smile said it all. He rolled over to face her, changing their positions. She protested at first but soon found another comfortable position.

His hands resumed running up and down her back. Until she shivered.

"Are you cold?"

He could feel her smile against his chest. "A little but actually it tickles."

He did it again for fun before getting up.

"Hey, now I'm really cold," she complained. He threw a long sleeved shirt at her in response. He slipped his boxers on, watching her all the while. He was sad to see her beautiful form disappear underneath his favorite old baseball jersey, but she looked just as beautiful with it on.

"This is pretty comfy. I might have to keep this," she teased, pulling him back to bed. "You're pretty comfy, too."

"Well, I definitely hope you keep me," he murmured into her neck.

"Oh, I will. Especially after last night."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

One Week Later

Maggie left her boisterous granddaughter long enough to answer the door. The persistent knocking was getting on her nerves.

"Mom, you will never guess who your youngest daughter goes out with," Melissa said by way of a greeting, making her way to the living room.

Maggie shut the door behind her. "Good morning to you, too," she said dryly.

Missy turned back to her mother, kissing her cheek in greeting. "Sorry, mom. This news is just too… there's not even a word for it, it's that big!"

Maggie smiled at her daughter's happy mood. That's when she noticed a magazine in her hand.

"What's with the magazine?" she wondered. Missy motioned for her to sit, following when she did.

"Dana's in it."

"Dana's in People Magazine?" she repeated, disbelief creeping into her voice. Missy didn't answer. Instead she flipped open the magazine to a marked page and held it open for her mom to see.

Maggie's jaw dropped open. Her hand went out for the magazine. Her baby girl was in People Magazine.

Covering half a page was Dana and a man she vaguely recognized. From the way they were dressed, she guessed they were either coming from or going to a night out. One thing she knew for sure, she'd never seen her daughter wear a dress like that.

She was wrapped securely in the man's arms, a wide smile on her face. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen her daughter smile like that.

She glanced over at the caption on the right. "Fox Mulder, of the New York Yankees, out on the town with new girlfriend, name still unknown. They've been spotted all over town, often lost in an embrace," she read out loud.

"Dana's been holding out on us," Missy said. "We were with her all day yesterday and she never said anything."

"Well, maybe she has her reasons," Maggie defended her absent daughter. "Maybe he has reasons and she's honoring them."

"Charlie is going to be so mad at her for not telling him," Missy pointed out. "And then he's going to be ecstatic."

Maggie tore her eyes away from the magazine. "Now, Missy. It's for Dana to tell us when she's ready or when I have to force it out of her."

"Can I be there when it happens?"

"No, and aren't you supposed to be at work?" Maggie chastised.

"I was on my way when I picked up the magazine and saw the picture," Missy quickly explained.

"Aunt Missy!" a young voice exclaimed, running out from the kitchen.

"Hey, squirt." She picked her up, getting a kiss from Cassie in the process. "How have you been?"

"Good, I get to go to a baseball game 'morrow!" she shared with them. Mother and daughter shared a look.

"That's mommy and Mulder!" Cassie said excitedly, pointing to the picture in the magazine.

"What can you tell us about mommy and Mulder, Cassie?" Missy asked the little girl. She ignored her mother's sharp look.

"They love each other," Cassie shared. "And Mulder has a puppy that I play with all the time."

It all clicked into place for Maggie. "How long has mommy been with Mr. Mulder?"

"For two months. They're cel-brating tonight."

Maggie arched her brows. "I might just have to have a talk with mommy when she gets here."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hello?" Dana called out when she entered her mother's house to a surprising silence. Normally, she was greeted by Cassie at the door or to the sounds of her laughter. She was unnerved to hear nothing.

"Dana?" she heard from the living room.

"Mom, why's it so quiet?" she asked, moving throughout the house.

"Your father and Cassie are outside. Come here, I want to talk to you." Her mother met her in the entryway. Dana smiled nervously.

"Why do I feel like I'm in trouble?"

At that, Maggie smiled. "You're not in trouble. I just want to show you something."

Dana's face lightened but she still felt like something was wrong. Her mother led her into the living room. That's when the first squeeze started at her temple.

"Since when do you read, or buy, People Magazine?" she laughed.

"I don't. Missy dropped by this morning. Said there was a picture I needed to see." She flipped the magazine open to the picture she had memorized by now.

That's when the second squeeze started. Her eyes were drawn to the image, recognizing it immediately as taken from a week ago. She still loved her dress. It was hanging up in Mulder's closet. Come to think of it, more and more of her and Cassie's things were making their way to his penthouse.

"I guess I'm busted," Dana finally said. "It was easier than I thought to keep it a secret, though."

"Why didn't you tell us, Dana?"

"We wanted to keep it a secret. I wanted to keep it secret," she confessed. "And it's not easy when you have cameras following you."

"You couldn't have told us yesterday that you're seeing someone?"

"No, mom. I just told you why not."

"There's no need to get angry. If anyone should be angry, it should be me. I'm the one that had to find out from a magazine."

Dana sat down, the plop audible. She could feel the third squeeze coming on.

"Fine, mom. What do you want to know?"

"I'd just like to be in the know."

"Meaning you'd like to know everything."

"No, I didn't say that. You're putting words in my mouth."

"But, mom, that's what you mean," she sighed.

"Maybe a little," she relented. "But Dana, you have to realize, it's been two months since you've started seeing this man and you've never mentioned him."

"How do you know it's been two months?" Dana asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm a mother. I put two and two together."

Dana kept the magazine open but focused her attention on her mother. She knew she couldn't keep the relationship secret forever but she had wanted more time.

"We met because of Cassie, actually. We were in the park and she stopped because she saw his puppy. We started talking; I didn't know who he was at the time. We went out to dinner the next night and we've been together ever since. He adores Cassie and he's great with her, which is why I went out with him. She loves to spend time with him, and obviously so do I."

"Does he know… about Cassie's father?" Maggie asked softly, sitting next to Dana on the sofa.

"Yes, we talked about it on the first date. He understands. Honestly, he's the perfect father to her. Yeah, he spoils her sometimes, but he spoils me just as much so I can't really tell him not to."

That bit of information Maggie chose to ignore. While she had raised her children to be dependent economically, the family had never had much extra money to spend. She didn't know how the other side of society lived. She knew her daughter made good money as a doctor, but it was no where near what a professional baseball player made. Still, she had a feeling Dana was going to find out how the other half lived.

"Are we going to meet him anytime soon?" Maggie wondered hopefully.

"As soon as I'm ready."

"And when is that?"

"When I'm ready for the world to know about the relationship. Judging from this caption, it shouldn't be too long."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Continued in next chapter…….


	10. Chapter 10

All notes disclosed in chapter one.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Saturday Two Weeks Later, Mulder's Penthouse

Mulder held Cassie close, making sure she was secure and warm. She buried her head deeper into the crock of his neck, her little arms holding tightly around his neck.

"You sure you'll be okay? She's really picky when she's sick," Dana told him, her heart telling her to relax but her expression said she was completely unsure.

"Yes, we'll be okay. We have stuffed animals, chicken noodle soup, orange juice, our favorite blanky. We have everything we need until you come back," Mulder assured. Cassie sniffled as her answer.

"Okay, okay. I'm just not used to letting other people watch her when she's sick. She's always with me. I just… I have to learn, that's all."

"I can be a good father, you know," he said gently.

"I know. You're a great father. I'm still not completely used to this," she confessed. "I trust you; I just don't always trust myself."

He actually smiled at that. "Well, as long as you trust me," he joked. The grandfather clock chimed close by. "You'd better go before they fire you."

"They won't fire me; I'm good at what I do."

"I hope you are," he murmured before kissing her. She allowed herself to get lost in him, if only for a moment. She'd never get tired of the feeling.

A muted sound caught her attention. She quickly pulled away and focused her attention on Cassie.

"Cassie, what's wrong, sweetie?" Her hand went up to Cassie's back, rubbing soothingly.

"It hurts," she cried into Mulder's neck.

Dana's heart broke a little. "Oh, baby, I know it does."

She continued to rub her back, her mind working out potential other options.

"Don't even think about it," he said suddenly, reading her mind.

"But maybe I should stay here today. How bad could they really need me?"

"Obviously pretty bad it they're calling you on a Saturday," he reminded. "I can do this. You've trusted me before; trust me now so you can be impressed when you come home."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Home?" she repeated.

"Or close to it." He began to move them to the door. "Go on. We have everything; you've given me all the instructions. Go to work, she's ion good hands."

"But…"

"No buts, just go."

Dana resisted the urge to protest again. She knew she could trust him with this; he was great with her. She'd just never had anybody to share the responsibility with.

So she kissed Mulder and Cassie goodbye, and after assuring Cassie she wouldn't be gone long, left quickly without looking back.

All notes disclosed in chapter one.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mulder convinced Cassie to lift her head long enough to check her temperature. He kissed her forehead gently, noticing immediately how warm she was. Her head quickly went back to his shoulder, her tears drying slowly.

"I think it's time for some more medicine," he told her, making his way to the kitchen.

"Noooo, I don't want med-cin," she promptly complained.

"But if you don't take med-cin, your ear won't get better and that fever won't either," he explained. "Then we'd have to make a visit to mommy at the hospital but not in a fun way."

"Don't wanna take it," she whimpered.

He set her down on the counter. He found her medicine on top of a group of stuffed animals. He held them up so he could read the small printing on the labels Ear drops—we'll do these later. Cough medicine—we'll see. Motrin IB for children—bingo. Antibiotic with a really long name—bingo again.

"Okay, Cassie, ready to take your medicine now?" he asked, already anticipating the obvious answer.

"No," she cried, tugging at her ear.

He set the small bottle down he still held and kneeled to her level. He pulled her hand away from her ear. "Don't mess with it, Cassie. You'll only make it worse," he advised.

"But it hurts!"

"I know it does but it won't get better unless you take your medicine."

"But I don't want to!"

He knew he wouldn't win the battle so he took on another tactic. "How about you take your medicine and then we can have a big bowl of ice cream and then curl up in bed with Snickers and read stories?"

That did the trick. Her tears seemed to dry up miraculously. "What flavor?"

He smiled. "The best kind."

"Chocolate with 'mellows?"

He nodded. "You bet."

After that it was easy to get her to take her medicine. She was glad when she didn't have to take any of that 'yucky liquid stuff.' The chewable tablets went down with ease and soon Cassie was ready for ice cream.

"Let's take this upstairs and finish that story we started the other day," he suggested, settling a bowl in her arms.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Cassie started for the stairs but he quickly pulled her back.

"I'm carrying you. I don't want to have to give you the yucky stuff any more than you want to take it."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"That's not what she says, Mulder!" Cassie giggled.

"How do you know? You can't even read," he laughed with her.

"'Cause I know how it goes," she said like it was obvious.

He closed the book. "Feeling better, aren't you?"

She nodded, cuddling up in his arms again. "But I'm sleepy."

"That's the medicine kicking in," he explained. "Does your ear still hurt?"

"A little."

"Let's get you settled in bed then. We still need to put ear drops in."

Cassie grimaced but didn't complain. He put the drops in quickly, holding her hand when he saw tears. Snickers settled close to Cassie, her nose pushing its way against her.

"I'm tired, Mulder."

"Then go to sleep."

She closed her eyes. Mulder rose long enough to close the blinds. She couldn't sleep with light in the room, just like her mother.

"Mulder?" she called out, her voice tired.

"What, sweetie?" He sat down next to her, taking her hand in his.

"I love you, Mulder."

His breath caught in his throat. He felt like all the oxygen had been sucked out of the room.

"I love you, too, Cassie."

Damn, those blue eyes sucked you in every time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Continued in next chapter……..


	11. Chapter 11

All notes disclosed in chapter one.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Charlie, for the last time, I'm not getting you tickets to the games. He'll get the wrong opinion of me."

Well, he'll need to learn sometime

"Charlie!" she warned.

Well, at least tell me if you've met Derek Jeter

Dana looked around her. "Actually, he's less than twenty feet away from me right now." There was silence on the other end. "Charlie?"

What about Alex Rodriguez?

"Yep, same distance."

You're in the dug-out, aren't you?

Dana resisted the urge to smile even though he couldn't see her. "Yep, I'm watching the game from here today. Cassie's with a friend for the day."

Dana, come on. You've got to get me tickets

"No, Charlie. You've got to buy 'em like everybody else. Maybe when he meets the family, I'll talk to him about it."

Why until then?

"Because Charlie, you need to calm down your love of the game because you're the reason he isn't meeting the family anytime soon."

I'm not the only one!

"No, but you're the main reason."

I'm gonna have to wait until next season, aren't I?

"Yep."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So are you just the girlfriend being nice or do you actually like the game?" Derek Jeter asked her when Mulder went up to bat. All of the guys were extremely nice to her, making her feel a part of the baseball family they had going. She liked it; she didn't feel so out of place like she thought she would.

"Both. I'm definitely learning to appreciate the game," she admitted.

"That's good then. It usually means you're the real deal."

"Trust me, I'm the real deal. I'm not after his money or after fame. My brother's after that more than I am."

"Baseball fan?" he guessed.

"Huge."

"Well, it's a popular sport. Someone in every family is bound to like it," he told her.

"You know, I've never thought of it that way."

Derek smiled. Why did all baseball players have such gorgeous smiles? "Just ignore him the next time he asks for tickets or autographs," he advised.

She looked stunned. "How did you…?"

"I'm up to bat." And he was gone. She looked back at the game. Mulder was on second but she could see his legs itching off of it. He was going to steal.

She heard a loud crack after she saw Mulder running for third from home plate. She cheered him on with the rest of the stadium. Why had she never liked baseball before? It was exhilarating!

She saw the ball bounce in the outfield, players scrambling to pick it up. She could see Derek stopping at second just in time before Mulder slid into home plate. She couldn't keep the smile off her face when he stepped in the dug out. His coach patted him on the back, but he never took his eyes off the game.

Her arms made their way around his neck, hugging him close to her. "Why is watching you do that such a turn on every time?" she murmured in his ear, her lips brushing against the lobe.

"Is that a promise of tonight?" She could hear his smile in that pleasant tone.

"Maybe," she promised, already planning.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Would you get out here? We only have a few hours."

"It's gonna take that long?" Dana whined. "Why that long?"

Mulder smiled slyly. "Because I want to milk it for all it's worth." She only sighed. "All right, do you have your bat?"

She held up the Louisville slugger he'd given her. "Okay, I'm going to help you swing and Tony is going to be in charge of the machine. I was going top let him pitch but I figured you didn't want to be injured."

"I heard that!" Tony yelled.

"You were supposed to!" Mulder yelled back. He returned his focus to Dana. "So come here."

She stepped up to the plate, the bat limp at her side.

"Try to look more enthusiastic," he suggested. She threw a smile his way, albeit a fake one. "Good enough."

He pulled her into his arms, her back pressed firmly against his chest. He moved the bat to the front of them, her hands automatically moving to the middle.

"Now this I like," she told him, wiggling against him just for fun.

"Don't distract me or Tony's gonna get a show," he growled in her ear. "Now, you want your feet shoulder length apart with your weight on your back leg. When you connect with the ball, you want to throw your weight forward into the hit. Got that?"

"Throw your weight. Got it."

He motioned for Tony to start. "You want to keep your eye on the ball, but also on the pitcher's hands." They connected with the ball on his last words. The ball flew to the left. A few more went by, each getting farther and higher than the last. When they managed to his one clear into the stands, she finally understood why he played the game.

"Like baseball yet?" he asked at her awed expression.

"Like it? I think I love it," she corrected. He only laughed and signaled Tony to start again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"It's pretty peaceful out here at night," Dana noticed later as they walked the bases together.

"I know. I love it when we have practice or games at night. It's beautiful."

"I'm beginning to understand the appeal of baseball," she confessed. "What's it feel like when you get a home run?"

"You did it earlier; you should know."

"Yeah, but you do it with thousands of fans. I did it with two people in the vicinity," she pointed out.

"True. It's an exhilarating rush when you hit the ball into the stands, or, on occasion, outside the park. You feel like you finally match up to every great player before your time. You feel like you can do something no one else can."

She looked up at him lovingly. "Sounds like you really enjoy it," she said softly.

"I do. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world." He gazed up thoughtfully one last time before pulling her over to the pitcher's mound.

His fingers laced together with hers, pulling her body close. She smiled sweetly at him. It made it easier to ask her…

"Move in with me."

She stood speechless for a moment, her mouth gapping open. Were they ready for this? Was she ready for this?

"What?" she finally said. A little persuasion never hurt.

"Move in with me. It's been four months and I've never felt this before with anybody. I love you so much. I love Cassie like she's my own. I feel like she's mine. I hate that I only get to see you for such small amounts of time some days. I feel like I hardly ever get to spend time with Cassie."

"But Mulder," she interrupted. "You spend a lot of time with Cassie."

He relented. "Maybe. Maybe I'm just greedy for time. All I know is that I want to live with you, to spend every living hour with you. I don't feel right if I'm not with you. And please tell me I didn't just freak you out."

She shook her head. "No, you're not scaring me."

"Well, it's caring me that you haven't said much during this."

"I… I'm thinking about it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, persuade me some more."

He smiled and pressed her closer to him. "Well, other people do your laundry for you and you really wouldn't have to deal with horrible New York traffic because you'll have no need for a car. You'll have a nice, spacious bedroom. You wouldn't have to rely on your parents to watch Cassie so much. There's a great view… any of this working?"

"Oh, yeah." She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms securely around his waist. Part of her wanted to scream yes but another part of her was saying no. it was quiet, of course, but it was still there. Telling her it could be a mistake, don't get Cassie too attached. She wanted to pay attention to that but she also wanted to take the chance. She wanted to say yes.

So she did.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Continued in next chapter…..


	12. Chapter 12

All notes disclosed in chapter one.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Austin Power's line found in the latter part of the chapter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Next Month

"This place is big!" Cassie exclaimed as they moved through the O'Hara airport.

"Yes, it is. It's also extremely busy," Mulder told her, picking her up mid-stride. She giggled and clutched the tiger he'd given her a little tighter. A three hour flight and she still wouldn't let go of it.

"I can't believe we're here," Dana muttered to his right. Her hand slid into his, her fingers toying with his. "I can't believe I said yes."

"Well, you did and we are. You'll love Chicago. It's a beautiful city."

She gave no answer. She put all her attention into not focusing on the cameramen security was pushing back. She was no longer concerned about them taking pictures of Mulder and her; the whole world knew about them now. She just didn't want them taking pictures of Cassie. It was important to her that Cassie be kept out of the tabloids and all magazines.

But lately, there was something nice about seeing the two of them in a half page glossy picture. It made her a little mad sometimes when her family kept showing her but it was kind of nice, too.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Smooth hands ran over tanned arms. The arms were only slightly rough. Small fingers ran over veins that slightly protruded. They traced the seemingly delicate back lines of fancy writing. The fingers traced letter for letter. Lips joined in, kissing each letter softly.

"I can't believe you did this," Dana said, incredulous. She kissed his wrists again. "I still can't believe it."

Mulder smiled widely. "Believe it, it's real. I have permanent evidence to prove it." He motioned to his tattoos that were still healing. The same tattoos she couldn't stop looking at.

"I take it that means you definitely like them," he grinned knowingly.

"Yes, I do. They've grown on me."

He pulled her closer, pulling her on top of him for comfort. But her eyes couldn't be moved from his wrists. She still couldn't believe he loved them enough to have their names permanently on him. She never knew writing could be so beautiful.

"Thank you," she whispered her lips dangerously close to his.

"You're very welcome," he matched her tone. "The two of you mean the world to me."

She smiled warmly at him before his lips touched to hers. Everything else just seemed to melt away. Her hands ran over his chest, gripping his shirt tightly. Lips caressed roughly yet gently. Hands groped at various places. Dana took the role of aggressor, a role she noticed she'd been taking on a lot lately, ever since she moved in. She reached for the hem of his shirt, eager to get it off. Cassie had been having nightmares lately, so he wore a shirt for when she typically joined them in bed. That usually meant it was a really bad one. His shirt fell to the floor quickly, allowing her hands to run freely over his muscular chest. Her lips trailed down to his neck, biting gently at a sensitive spot on her way to his clavicle. She grinned at his groan. She suckled there briefly before moving to his chest…

"Mommy," a voice cried from the hallway.

Dana groaned in frustration. She pressed her forehead to his chest, counting to ten before getting up.

"Think she'll be good enough to stay in her own bed tonight?" Mulder wondered, thinking about anything but a jersey clad Dana standing in front of him.

She tossed his shirt to him. "Hopefully. This routine is getting old and she still wont' tell me what her dreams are about."

"Do you have any idea what they're about?"

"Not really. I just hope she gets over them soon. I don't like seeing her scared."

"Mommy," Cassie cried again, a little more desperate.

"I'm coming, Cassie," she called through he door. Turning her attention back to Mulder, she said, "Hopefully I'll be back soon and we can finish this. If not, you'd better calm yourself down a little."

He grinned cheekily at her back while she picked Cassie up and moved towards the far bedroom.

He exhaled sharply. "Okay, Margaret Thatcher naked on a cold day. Just think about that."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mulder smiled to his reflection in the mirror when he heard Cassie's squeals of laughter in the bedroom. Thankfully, Cassie had gone back to sleep last night with no problem. Today, however, she woke early, deciding to wake them both as well. Mulder had immediately thanked whoever for telling him to convince Dana and him to put clothes back on.

"Mulder, Cassie has something she wants to ask you," he heard from Dana.

He appeared in the doorway, his razor still in hand. "Ask away."

Mother and daughter were reclined against the headboard, both settled under the covers. Dana's hair was still ruffled, catching his extended attention. She was brushing Cassie's hair, smoothing it out with her fingers.

"Our first question is what are we doing today?" Dana asked for them both.

"I have a press conference that should last an hour, then I thought we could do some sightseeing. Why? Got something else planned? A hot date?"

"No, just wondering," she laughed.

"What about you, munchkin? What's your question?" he moved closer o them, wiping the rest of the shaving cream off his face. He kneeled down to her level, waiting for her to move to the side of the bed.

"Can I call you daddy?" she asked innocently. Mulder was stunned. He felt as if someone had slapped him.

"Um… if it's okay with your mom," Dana nodded her head, "then yeah, you can. I'd love it if you did.

Cassie jumped up to hug him, causing his heart to constrict a little more.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Continued in next chapter…..

Next we move on to Thanksgiving.


	13. Chapter 13

All notes disclosed in chapter one.

A/N: I can write my family better than any made up family so I'm using my family. Not that they're reading this but please don't sue me. (They always joke about that, at least my Aunt Carol does). Luckily, I could tie it in. Mulder being Jewish is related to my Aunt Peggy who's Jewish.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thanksgiving 2005

She couldn't believe it but she was actually nervous. Dana scully was 100 knee knockin', jaw droppin', hand tremblin', boot shakin' nervous.

She was moments away from meeting Mulder's family. And she didn't quite feel prepared.

"Who's who, again?' she asked when they turned onto his aunt's street.

Mulder chuckled from the driver's seat. "I'm only blood related to my aunt Peggy. Trust me, you'll know who she is." He reached over to grab her hand. "Just relax. You're gonna be fine. Everyone will love you and Cassie. They love kids and they love making people feel welcomed into the group."

"God, I hope so."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mulder, it's good to see you!" Mulder was greeted by his aunt as soon as they walked in the door. He was bombarded with hugs by his adopted aunts and hand shakes from his adopted uncles.

"And this must be Dana and Cassie," his aunt Pam said, extending her hand to Dana. Cassie had taken refuge in Mulder's arms.

"Hi, it's nice to finally meet you. Mulder's been going on about all of you all week," Dana said with ease. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

Greetings went around quickly, everyone becoming acquainted. The men went back to watching football and the women welcomed the trio into the kitchen, dinner still being prepared. Mulder settled Cassie in the living room with his younger cousin, leaving them to chatter and color together.

"So I hear we only have the three of you until four," his Aunt Carol spoke up, looking up at them from cutting the turkey.

Dana chose to answer. "Yes, then we're driving up to Albany for dinner at my parent's house. They've never met Mulder and at this point, they'll look for any opportunity to meet him."

"So we're not the only one's left in the dark then," Carol laughed, trying to sound insulted. "Hey Mulder, saw you in People Magazine. You looked good," she added.

But Mulder chose to ignore that. "Today the families get informed. We eat and then they ambush," Mulder explained to Dana, his hands finding their way to her waist. "That's why we're gonna eat and run."

Pam joined the conversation. "Before that, we're going to tell her all kind of stories about you."

"They're all pathological liars, don't believe a word they say," Mulder murmured in Dana's ear. She just swatted at him.

"I'd like to hear some stories about you."

"Then pull up a chair and we'll tell you some things you don't know," Pam said, eager to spread some gossip.

Dana gave Mulder an evil smile before joining his aunts around the table.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

His family definitely broke the stereotype of Thanksgiving families. The women cooked the meal, no one fell asleep after dinner, and the men and women watched football. Not all the women, of course. Some of them had to hang around the kitchen to gossip and share stories.

"I have to say," Dana started, sitting next to Mulder at the table, "you guys are completely different from the family atmosphere I'm used to."

"I hope that's a good thing," Peggy wondered.

Dana nodded. "It's definitely a good thing. It's nice to get away from the… traditional Thanksgiving family. Everything so pristine and proper and formal. It's nice to be away from that if only for a little while."

A few of the women laughed. "Well, we're definitely not those things," Pam said, "as you can tell from dinner."

"Yeah, my family never throws rolls across the dinner table. Although, I have to admit, that was entertaining."

"Well, that's us," Pam said. "If you think we're entertaining, you should meet Uncle Max. No one can tell a hilarious story as laid back as he can."

Mulder decided to join the conversation. He was still trying to figure out why he was with the women in the kitchen. "Is he still at the lake?"

His adopted grandmother nodded. "Still at the lake house with Ruth."

They all kept on the subject a while longer. Dana took the time to observe the family around her. They definitely weren't the type of people she was used to being around. They were loud, blunt, and they laughed a lot. And they all got along. Her family was far from any of those things. They were only loud when they argued. Ahab never let them get too loud, though.

A tug on her sleeve pulled her from her thoughts. Cassie stood to her left, a tired look on her face.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Dana asked her daughter softly. Cassie just held up her arms. Dana complied, picking her up in one fluid motion. Cassie quickly settled her head on Dana's shoulder. That gathered the attention of some of the women.

"Is she okay?" Carol asked.

"Yeah, she's okay. She's still recovering from a cold she had last week."

"It might be partially my fault. We've been outside a lot this month," Mulder said, an apologetic look on her face.

Dana quickly reminded him, "You can't get a cold from just being in the cold."

That topic started a conversation. Cassie stayed perfectly still all the while. Mulder caught her tired eyes over Dana's shoulder. He made--hopefully--funny faces at her, trying to make her laugh. He saw her crack a smile but she quickly buried her face in Dana's neck. Her head quickly popped back up, her arms reaching out for him, her tired voice calling out 'daddy' softly. It got the attention of a few of his aunts but no one said anything.

The transition was easy; Cassie seemed to be switching back and forth between them every few minutes. Mulder had finally deduced it had to do with her mood. If she was shy, she wanted him. If she was feeling confident, she wanted her mom. If she was sick, she wanted both of them. If she was happy and excited, she wanted neither of them. Mulder was just glad she wanted to be held by him at all.

"Hey, Cassie," Linda called over to her, "do you want a congo square?"

A tumble of brown hair lifted from Mulder's shoulder. "What's that?"

"The best dessert ever," Mulder told her. "It's guaranteed to make you feel better."

For a moment, he thought she was going to turn it down and try to sleep. Then he remembered she was her mother's daughter. They both loved anything with chocolate in it. Cassie nodded and Linda handed over a medium-sized square. There was no hesitation on Cassie's part. She took a large bite out of it.

"It's good," she said after she swallowed, right before taking another bite.

Another had been converted.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I think I'm more nervous than you were," Mulder said to Dana when she knocked on the door.

"I bet you are."

"Are you saying I might need a weapon?"

"No, but my brother Charlie is a huge baseball fan so you might need to beat him off. And my brother Bill, he might want to hurt you."

"Not your dad?"

Dana shook her head. "No, he's more subtle. He'll talk to you but if he doesn't like you, it'll be strained conversation."

"So you're saying he won't like me."

"No, I'm just telling you…" She didn't have time to finish her sentence. Her mother chose that moment to open the front door, a smile wide on her face. She immediately pulled Dana into a hug.

"It seems like we haven't seen each other in months instead of weeks," Maggie told her, pulling away to look at her. She'd noticed several differences in her daughter over the past few months; she was happier, always had a smile on her face. She liked the new Dana.

She noticed Mulder next to her daughter, Cassie half awake in his arms. "So we finally get to meet him."

Mulder smiled and Dana rolled her eyes. "Yes, you all get to meet him. All I ask is that you go easy on him."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mulder moved closer to Dana, his actions slowing. They'd volunteered for dish duty, Dana washing and Mulder drying. He knew Dana had volunteered on purpose but he was still trying to figure out why.

"We'll never get done if you dry at that pace," he heard Dana say beside him. He picked up his speed before bumping hips with her.

"Why'd you volunteer us?" he wondered, picking up another plate.

She set a wine glass down on the counter. "So you could get away from Charlie and so I could get away from Missy. And so we could have some time alone."

"Ooh, to do what?"

She sent a smirk his way. "To wash dishes, of course."

"Oh, come on. That is not why. You want to know what I think of the family."

She turned he head quickly, her brow crinkling. "I hate when you do that," she muttered. "Maybe I do want to know what you think."

Mulder set down the delicate looking plate he held and threw the towel across his shoulder. He leaned his body against the counter, his eyes focused solely on her.

"I think your family's very nice," he finally said. "A little on the formal side but I guess I can live with that. Your older brother and sister I'm weary about, but Charlie's okay. I can't tell if I have your parent's approval yet, but I think I'm pretty close to it. Your father also hasn't once yelled at me to remove my hands from your person, so I'm taking that as another good sign."

"He's subtle, Mulder. I told you that earlier," she reminded him, wiping her hands off on his towel. "But I think he really does like you."

He smiled. "Always good to hear. What do you think about my family?"

"I like them," she admitted. "They're fun but they're very…" she struggled for the word.

"Blunt?" he supplied.

"Yes, blunt. But overall, they provide a nice atmosphere to be around. Joking and carefree. Very much unlike here."

"What, do you mean yelling and throwing things aren't a good atmosphere?"

She slapped his arm. "Shut up. I'll have you know that doesn't happen at our family gatherings."

"What, yelling?'

"No, throwing things. Arguments aren't rare at the Scully house. We're not loud, though. Just slightly raised voices," she defended her family.

"I'm just joking," he defended himself; his hands help up in surrender.

"I know, I'm sorry. My family really does like you, though. I overheard my dad telling my mom that he likes you."

"Overheard?"

"I unintentionally overheard," she explained in her defense.

"Sure," he drawled, "and I'm a world famous dancer."

"Well, you are world famous," she pointed out. He nodded but kept silent. He tugged her towards him by her hand. She complied eagerly.

"It's occurred to me I haven't kissed you once all afternoon," he murmured, mesmerized by her eyes. "I think I'm suffering a relapse."

"You are not. But it is odd that you haven't kissed me all afternoon."

"Then I guess I need to kiss you., you know, before you go into relapse, too."

She barely nodded before his lips touched hers. Her arms went on automatic, wrapping around his neck. Her body slumped against his; his arms moving 'round her waist to support her. She could easily lose herself in his embraces; she did every time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Maggie jerked back before she entered the kitchen. She had to grab at the dishes she held before they toppled over. She blinked a few times before peeking around the corner slowly. Nope, her eyes weren't deceiving her. Her daughter and her boyfriend were in her kitchen lost in an embrace. She didn't think she was prepared for it. She'd never seen her with any of her boyfriends before, not even Cassie's father. She knew Dana had been potentially intimate with the men she went out with. She wasn't stuck in the '50s. Anymore. Still, it was a new sight to her old eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Continued in next chapter……..


	14. Chapter 14

All notes disclosed in chapter one.

A/N: The story is complete, just not with this chapter. There are three chapters after this one but unfortunately, they get smaller. It's that time of year again when I tend to shut down with the writing and I just want to relax.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mid December

Mulder hoisted Cassie up before stepping into the store. He smiled at the guard as he passed, thanking him. Cassie waved back at him when he waved at her.

"What's this place, daddy?" Cassie wondered, looking up at the tall ceiling.

"This is a jewelry store," he explained. "We're here to buy mommy a pretty ring."

They moved over to a counter, a saleswoman coming over to help them.

"Good morning, Mr. Mulder. What may I help you with?" she asked politely, a genuine smile on her face. Unlike some others in her profession, she actually enjoyed her job. There was no greater joy to her than helping others find something they loved.

"Good morning…. Monica Parson. I'm looking for an engagement ring. Money is no object."

Monica's eyes lit up. "Well then, there's a gorgeous six carat diamond engagement ring that is the only one of its kind." She brought out the ring as she spoke. "It'd be perfect for any woman."

The biggest diamond stared back at him from the counter. He could feel its pull practically.

"I like that one, daddy. It's pretty," Cassie said from his left.

"Why do I have a feeling you're going to be expensive when you get older?" he muttered. Monica chuckled. "It's perfect. I'll take it."

"You don't want to here the price first?"

"Money's no object," he reminded. "She's the most wonderful woman in the world. She deserves only the best."

Monica said no more after that.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mulder spun Dana around in a smooth circle, admiring the way she skated.

"This is so stereotypical," she told him, for the second time.

"So? To half of these people, this is a tradition. We can make it our tradition, too," he told her. He rounded to face her and took her hand in his.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, we'd do a ton of touristy stuff—look at the tree, see the Rockefellers. Things like that."

"So we'll be a somewhat typical New York family?" she said, starting to move forward and propelling him with her.

"You got a problem with that?"

She smiled sweetly. "Nope." He pulled her closer to kiss her. He was pleased when she didn't pull away. Normally, she hated blatant affection in a very public place. He respected her rule for the most part but the moment they were away from public and cameramen, all bets were off.

They continued to skate for a while. They skated slowly next to each other, hands entwined. Mulder started to hum with the music, making Dana laugh when he put stress and got louder on some words. He definitely knew how to have fun.

A few hours later, they found themselves taking a leisure walk in Central Park. Mulder had a hold of Dana's shoulders, moving her around until she was in the right place. Dana still couldn't figure out exactly what he was doing but she was laughing too much to care.

"What? Mulder, what?" she laughed. "What are you doing?"

"It has to be just right," he muttered.

"What does?"

He moved her a few more steps before stopping and turning her to face him. He dug around for something in his pocket before looking at her.

"This does."

He dropped to one knee.

Dana felt her lungs gasping for air. "Mulder, what are you doing?" her voice trembled.

"Something I've been wanting to do for a while."

"Mulder…" but she couldn't finish her thoughts.

He took her hand in his, their eyes never leaving each other. "I know it's only been nine months but I love you more than I ever thought possible. I love Cassie like she's my own. As far as I'm concerned, she is. I love being around you, being with you. I feel like a new person every time I kiss you. You are quite possibly the most amazing woman ever. You'd have to be a doctor, have a young daughter and put up with me. I never want to spend even one second away from you. I want to spend every day of the rest of my life with you."

Dana chose then to interrupt. She wiped a few tears away first. "I feel the same way."

He smiled widely before pulling out the ring he purchased the other day. He tossed the box aside and slid the ring on her finger.

"Will you marry me, Dana? Will you make me the happiest man in Central Park?"

She sniffled loudly and nodded her head, not trusting herself to speak. In the blink of an eye, he was off the ground and lifting her to the sky. Looking back on the day months later, he would faintly remember the scattered applause from the people surrounding them but he would mostly remember the fierce kiss he received from Dana.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?" Dana asked again, her body poised to leave the car.

"Yeah, I'll let you two visit. You don't need me for that."

She stared at him for a moment. "You just don't want to be involved in any planning she might do."

"No," he said. She raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Can you blame me?"

Dana just smiled. "I promise I won't be long."

She chose to ignore his scoff as she shut the door. She'd only been inside for ten seconds before her mother noticed the ring. She swore her mother was about to scream when she saw the size of it.

"Please tell me this is what I think it is," Maggie said, her eyes glued to her daughter's ring.

"It is exactly what you think it is," she confirmed. Maggie let out a squeal before pulling Dana into her arms.

"Oh, my goodness, I'm so happy for you! When did it happen?"

"About four hours ago. We thought we'd get Cassie and go out to eat then brig her back. Are you sure you don't mind having her on a Saturday?"

Maggie waved it off. "No, not at all. Tell me more about it. Where's Fox?"

"Why do you insist on calling him Fox?"

"It's his name, dear."

"I know but he likes to be called Mulder. He hates the name Fox," Dana reminded.

"I don't feel right calling him Mulder; it's not his given name. Stop stalling and tell me all the details."

Dana rolled her eyes. "It was a proposal, mom. What more do you want? It was in central Park, the exact spot where we first met."

Maggie's eyes welled with tears. "That's so romantic."

"Mom…"

"What? Dana, it is."

"I know, mom. I was there. It was extremely romantic."

"What was romantic?" William said, walking into the room.

Maggie looked to Dana, wanting her to tell her father. Dana stepped over to him. She was nervous about telling him the news, but she knew he liked Mulder. She hoped that wouldn't change once he knew they were engaged.

She tentatively met his eyes. "What was romantic was the way Mulder proposed. I'm engaged, Ahab."

He said nothing at first. Dana saw his eyes get misty. As if in slow motion, he reached down for her hand and brought it up slowly for his eyes to see.

"That… that's some ring," he finally managed to choke out.

Dana smiled. "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad, Starbuck?"

"I don't know. Because he didn't ask your permission or because you haven't known him that long," she rambled.

But William waved it off. "I'm not that old fashioned, Starbuck. I think Mulder is a wonderful man."

Dana wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you, daddy."

William put his arms around her, biting his lip to keep from crying.

"Anything for you, Starbuck. Anything for you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Conituned in next chapter…….


	15. Chapter 15

All notes disclosed in chapter one.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Maggie definitely felt out of place. She'd never been to downtown New York before. She wouldn't admit to her daughter that she didn't like all the hustle and bustle of it or that she didn't feel right being there. Which was why she now found herself exiting her car to enter an impressive looking building.

After thanking the doorman, she quickly located the elevators. She could admire everything on her brisk walk.

The ride up in the elevator was smooth. Normally she felt disoriented on elevator rides. She'd take the stairs any day. Not all the way to the thirty-seventh floor, though.

There was a short walk to the front door. Dana must have been waiting for her; she flung the door open as soon as she stepped off the elevator.

Dana pulled her mother into a hug. "There wasn't too much traffic, was there?"

"No, dear. Everything on the way was fine," she assured. "And this is a lovely building."

"Wait till you see our place." Dana took her mother's hand and led her inside.

Maggie's jaw would have dropped had she not have been preparing herself.

"Fox certainly can provide for the two of you, can't he?" she asked rhetorically. "Dana, this is beautiful."

"Tell him that. I've only added a few touches here or there."

"Where is Fox today?"

"He and Cassie are at the park with Snickers," she provided. At her mother's pointed look, she added, "the puppy. They'll be back later. I asked if they could leave for a few hours."

"What did you want to tell me?"

"How 'bout I give you the tour first?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I wish my bedroom was this big," Maggie said, looking at the fireplace. "I think I'm jealous. Especially of that kitchen."

"Why don't you just knock out one of your bedroom walls? We kids don't live there anymore," Dana suggested. But Maggie waved it off.

"how long has Fox lived here?"

"Um… about three years now," she recalled.

"Are you planning on staying here or moving to a house anywhere in the future?" Maggie prodded.

"I don't know, mom. We only got engaged a week ago. All we've done so far is set a date."

Maggie gasped and spun around. "When is it?"

Dana sat down on the bed with a loud sigh. "Well, originally we thought about April, but then realized we wanted more time to plan. We were thinking about June, but then that seemed extremely stereotypical. We didn't want to plan and wait for an entire year so we settled on May 16th."

"But that's only five months. That's no better than April," Maggie complained.

"We're getting a planner, mom," Dana assured. "Besides, that day and month are significant to us."

"A planner?"

"Mom."

"I'll stop, I'll stop." Maggie stepped over to her daughter. "What's the matter, dear?"

Dana exhaled sharply, her discomfort she'd been trying to hide now obvious. "nothing, mom. I just haven't been feelings well for a few days."

"Are you sick?" Maggie felt her daughter's forehead.

"I don't know, mom. I've been too busy to see the doctor. Between Cassie and work, I've had no time to spare. I've been working overtime at the hospital."

"Why?"

"We're understaffed. One of the doctor's left for a better job. We all have to work extra hours."

"Dana, you know what that does to you," Maggie reminded.

"I know, but I have to," she defended. "I go back to my regular schedule tomorrow."

"Well, that's good." She sat next to her on the bed. "How have things been around here besides that?"

"Very good. We've been getting together a guest list."

"Forget the wedding for a moment, Dana," Maggie insisted. "How's your home life?"

Dana looked over at her mother like she'd grown a second head. "Why are you asking me this?"

"You seem tense, Dana."

"The only reason I'm tense is because of what I have to tell you."

"What could possibly be making you this tense?" Maggie wondered, rubbing her daughter's back.

"Let's go downstairs."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Maggie watched Dana as she moved around the living room. She seemed jittery. She had some papers in her hand but Maggie couldn't make out what they were.

"I just wanted you to see this. I want your opinion of it. I'm kind of nervous about it, that's why I wanted you to see it first," she explained, walking slowly back to the couch.

Maggie said nothing, sensing that was what Dana wanted. Dana handed the papers over to her mother, noticeably shaky. Maggie brought her attention slowly over to the papers. She glanced over the first few pages before she realized what she was reading.

"You want Fox to legally adopt Cassie?" she finally spoke, a hint of shock in her voice.

Dana joined her mother on the couch, her eyes focused anywhere but on her. "yes, I do. I've been thinking about it for a while now. I think now is the right time."

Maggie was speechless for a moment. She glanced back over the pages, suddenly wanting to read every detail. "You've signed you name already," she noticed.

Dana nodded. "All I'm waiting for is his signature."

"What did you need me for?"

"To approve, I guess. To let you know it's happening. To see what you think," she listed.

Maggie set the papers to the side and placed her hands in her lap. "Well, I approve. Fox is a wonderful man. He can certainly take care of the two of you."

"Yes, he can but there's still something on you mind, isn't there?"

Maggie grimaced. "Well, it just worries me that he provides too much."

"Too much?" Dana repeated, not understanding.

Maggie searched for words. "That Cassie might become too privileged. I don't want her to lose sight of reality as she grows up."

"Mom, I know you think he spoils Cassie a lot but he doesn't. Cassie is still a normal little girl. She's still the same as before. She just has some perks when it comes to simple things. You have to remember, mom, she's only five. She doesn't always get her way. She does get disciplined and not always by me."

Maggie averted her gaze. She knew Dana had her priorities straight. She also knew she wouldn't let Cassie become too spoiled. It was still nice to hear it out loud.

"I know that. I just don't want either of you to lose sight of that. I don't want you to lose sight of your values. I think Fox is the perfect man for you, and the perfect father for Cassie. He's made you a new person, in a good way. I like this new Dana. She smiles more."

"I like the new me, too," Dana agreed. She moved closer to her mom. "We won't lose sight of reality. I promise. We'll let her know you can only rely on money."

"Thank you, that's all I ask."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Continued in next chapter……..


	16. Chapter 16

All notes disclosed in chapter one.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Christmas Eve, Indianapolis, Indiana

Dana braced herself as the plane landed at the Indianapolis International Airport. She couldn't believe she was nervous. She'd already been through this one. Why was she still nervous?

Mulder reached over and took her hand in his. "Dana, relax. Stop being so nervous. My family loves you," he calmed her. She still fidgeted in her seat.

"I know but why am I still so nervous?"

"Maybe because this time you're on their turf?" he suggested.

"Oh, my god, what if that's it?" she realized. "Maybe I'm afraid that their true colors are going to come out or something."

"Their true colors have come out. They really like you."

"Are you sure? I mean…."

He placed a finger over her mouth, getting her to shut up like he wanted. He pressed his forehead to hers. "I want you to take a deep breath and count to three."

She did as he asked, closing her eyes as she did so. She kept them closed after; she knew she was being paranoid. She felt his lips on her cheek, lingering there.

"I'm sorry; I think everything's finally getting to me. I'm overwhelmed. I mean, the planning for the wedding, the natural stress of the holiday season, other stuff," she explained, her voice faltering a little.

"You better now?" he wondered. She nodded, kissing him as thanks. "Everything will be fine."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mulder led his family inside his aunt's house. They'd make fun of him if he rang the doorbell again. Family just didn't do that.

"Mulder, good to see you again," his Aunt Peggy greeted at the door. She hugged him tightly. "Nice to see Dana hasn't dumped you yet."

"Ha, ha. Very funny. I'll have you know we're engaged," he told her, holding up Dana's hand. Peggy's jaw dropped.

"Oh, my god. Look at that rock. It's huge!" She brought Dana's hand closer for a better look.

"I helped pick it out," Cassie said, making her presence known.

Mulder nodded. "Yeah, and that's where I learned she's gonna cost me a fortune one day."

Dana smothered a laugh. "I told you not to spoil her," she reminded. Mulder didn't bother to say anything.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mulder settled next to Dana on the floor, sprawling across it, settling his head in her lap.

"I'm surprised you helped with clean up," Dana told him, stroking his hair.

"I promised at Thanksgiving. I had to," he explained. He sat up. "You know, I do know how to clean."

"I know. If you couldn't, I wouldn't live with you."

He pretended to look hurt. "Well, it's nice to know where I stand."

She gave him a smile that he knew meant she didn't believe his act. He opted to kiss her instead.

"I'm glad your family… approves of the engagement. And the date. It makes everything so much easier."

"Why wouldn't they approve?"

"Well, I'm not used to family being so accepting, no explanations."

"Your brother's gonna kill me, isn't he?" he semi-joked. She ran a hand down his cheek.

"No, I'll protect you," she promised. He kissed her again in form of a thank you.

A gust of wind blew by them. "Eww!" it said. Mulder pulled away to see a smiling Cassie. He pulled her into their embrace.

"What's so 'eww' about it, huh?" he asked, tickling her.

Her girlish giggles were his only answer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Continued in next chapter……

A/N: That doorbell thing is very true in my family. If you're family, you walk in. We can always tell it isn't family because they always ring the bell.


	17. Chapter 17

All notes disclosed in chapter one.

A/N: This is the end. I hope everyone enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I want to thank everyone who reviewed. It really means a lot to me and it keeps me going. This will probably be my last X-File fic for just a little while. I do have something else in mind but I wanted to take a little break first.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Christmas Day, Albany, New York

"When are you going to tell them?" Mulder whispered over to Dana. She shushed him.

"When the time's right. It's not the perfect moment yet." She kept her eyes on the bustle in the kitchen. She didn't want anyone overhearing them.

What she didn't know was that her mother already suspected something was different about her daughter. She seemed different … tense but happy all in one.

The women of the family finished putting the final touches of dinner on the table. Before long, it was time to eat.

Maggie kept an eye on her daughter next to her. It concerned her that she was only pushing her food around rather than eating it.

"Dana, you don't want any wine?" Maggie asked, bringing her daughter out of her thoughts.

"No, I can't have any," she answered cryptically.

Maggie's brow crinkled. "Why not?"

"Because I'm pregnant."

Maggie swore she stopped breathing for a second. Had she gone deaf? Everybody at the table looked up.

"Pregnant?" Dana nodded. "I knew it! I know something was different about you!"

She had to admit, that wasn't the reaction she was waiting for.

"You're not mad?"

"No, why would I be mad?" Dana struggled with words. She knew her mother was telling the truth. She could see it on her face. What she couldn't figure out was why she wasn't mad. Who had this woman turned into?

"I don't know."

Maggie leaned over and embraced her daughter. "I'm so happy for you, Dana."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Dana, what's wrong?"

She actually smiled. "Nothing. I'm just really stressed out."

"When did you find out?" Maggie asked, speaking of the pregnancy.

"A couple of days ago."

"When's the baby due?"

"Um, in July. Because of that, Mulder and I are moving the wedding date to December 9th. That was we have more time to focus on everything," Dana explained.

"I think that's wonderful, Dana."

She still didn't know who this mystery woman was.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dana followed her father into his study after dinner. She hadn't gotten word out of him all throughout dinner. He hadn't ever said anything regarding her news.

"Ahab," she called out to him, "you're not disappointed, are you?'

He turned from his spot at the mantel. "What do you mean?"

She smiled and slowly moved forward. "Well, I'm Catholic, pregnant, and not married."

"Well, I can't really be disappointed when you're engaged," he pointed out.

"Ahab." She sounded annoyed. "I want your real opinion."

"I do wish," he said quickly, "that you had been married when this happened, but… you're an adult and you're smart and you're in love. I can't be mad at you when I know all that."

He stopped his small speech to look her straight in the eye.

"It's different than with Cassie," he assured. "I wasn't disappointed, mind you, when you had her. A little angry but never disappointed. I love Cassie more than anything. But this time, I can trust the man you're with. I know he'll be around and I know he loves you more than anything. It's obvious on his face. So no, I'm not disappointed, Starbuck. I'm ecstatic I'm going to have another grandchild."

Dana had to struggle to keep her tears at bay. "Thank you, daddy."

William pulled his daughter into a hug. "I love you, Starbuck."

What he hadn't told her was how proud he was of her. She was definitely the most successful in the family. She juggled being a doctor, a mother, and a fiancée of a famous man every day. How could anyone be disappointed with a woman like that?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

THE END

A/N2: Congratulations to da ruth. You were the first one to guess she was pregnant.

Would anyone be interested to read an AU about ancient Egyptian time? Let me know what you think.


End file.
